Rise of The Prince of Darkness
by audey
Summary: Seorang remaja bernama Sora akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang pangeran kegelapan. Seorang agen sekaligus raja dari segala raja bernama Mickey, bertugas untuk membantunya menguasai kekuatan kegelapan di dalam dirinya, dikarenakan Mickey tak mau kejadian mengerikan itu terulang lagi..
1. Chapter 1: Starts with a dream

**Rise of The Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix (pinjem KH dulu ya, tetsuya-san~)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Starts with a dream

* * *

"Jadi kali ini tujuan Anda ke mana? Neverland? Notre Dame?" tanya seekor bebek yang tengah kelelahan akibat kemauan keras rajanya yang berkeras untuk terus mencari.

"Ke sana lagi?" kali ini suara seekor anjing, "Donald, kita sudah pernah ke Notre Dame berkali-kali. Ah-yuck, kau suka tinggal di sana ya?"

Bebek bernama Donald itu mengomeli temannya, Goofy, yang menertawakannya ketika melihat wajah Donald marah. Sampai suara raja mereka memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan suara yang lebih tenang dari mereka berdua.

"Destiny Island," katanya sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah diputuskan."

Donald dan Goofy yang terkejut dengan keputusan raja mereka yang kadang-kadang seenaknya saja, mencoba untuk meyakinkan rajanya, "Anda yakin, King Mickey?"

Mickey, raja mereka, mengangguk dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang polos, "Yap. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang saaangat panjang.."

* * *

"Riku, oper!" teriak laki-laki berambut cepak-cepak berwarna coklat yang tengah melambaikan kedua tangannya pada sahabatnya.

Temannya, Riku yang sibuk men_dribble_ bola, setelah bebas dari genggaman lawan ia berteriak, "Sora, tangkap!"

_Passing_nya Riku memang cukup tinggi, tapi cukup juga untuk Sora jangkau. Ia melompat setinggi yang ia bisa untuk menangkap bola itu. Sayangnya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang melompat lebih tinggi dari Sora dan menangkap bola itu duluan.

"Sori, bro, aku dapat bolanya," katanya sambil menyeringai lalu men_dribble _bola itu menuju ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sora menatap saudaranya itu dengan tatapan menghina lalu berteriak padanya, "Arrgh! Kurang ajar kau, Roxas!" Sora mulai mengejar Roxas lalu sambil dihadang oleh salah satu tim lawannya, Tidus, Sora berteriak pada Riku, "Riku! Bolanya di Roxas!"

CPIK! Pandangan Riku langsung reflek menarget Roxas yang tengah men_dribble_ bola ke ring. Riku langsung berlari ke arah Roxas, melompat dengan sangat tinggi ketika Roxas melempar bola itu ke arah ring. Riku menangkap bola tersebut dan membawanya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Sora!" Riku melempar bola tersebut ke arah Sora yang ditangkap Sora dengan sempurna lalu berkata, "jangan sia-siakan yang ini!"

Sora mengangguk lalu bersiap-siap untuk melempar bola tersebut ke ring, sedikit grogi karena waktu yang tinggal sedikit. _Lima detik _lagi, batin Sora lalu melempar bolanya dan..

"TIME OUT!" teriak Selphie yang kemudian meniupkan peluitnya dengan sangat lama, dan memperoleh tatapan putus asa dari Sora. "Maaf, Sora. Bolanya nggak masuk," katanya sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Sori, kawan, kayaknya dari awal hasilnya sudah ketahuan," kata Tidus dengan senyum mengejek lalu tertawa. Ia memberikan Sora sebuah sapu lidi lalu berkata sambil berjalan pergi, "hukumannya sama, timmu kalah gara-gara kamu. Jadi kamu yang membersihkan lapangan ya.."

Akhirnya Tidus pergi bersama Selphie untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Sora menghela nafas panjang saking kesalnya. Hari ini, gara-gara dia _lagi_, timnya kalah. Lho? Roxas dan Riku nggak ikut pulang dengan mereka?

"Bala bantuan datang," Riku bergumam sambil memanggul sapu lidi yang lain di kedua bahunya, diikuti Roxas yang membawa sapu lidi lainnya pula sambil tersenyum.

"Lho? Kalian nggak pulang?" tanya Sora heran, namun sedikit malu karena ia yang membuat timnya sendiri kalah.

"Aku sih, memang karena nggak ada kerjaan di rumah," jawab Riku lancar sambil menyapu lapangan sekolah yang kotor karena sampah. "Lagian, kasihan juga kamu beres-beres sendiri."

Mata Sora langsung berkaca-kaca, terharu. Ternyata nggak rugi juga dia bersahabat dengan Riku dari kecil. Lalu, kemudian Sora melirik Roxas dengan sinis. "Kamu, Rox?" sebagai saudara kembarnya, Sora sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kita sama Tidus kan memang dihukum. Tidus sendiri saja yang menantang main. Kalau Riku nggak bilang kasihan sama kamu, mungkin aku sudah di rumah sekarang," jawab Roxas lancar tanpa menatap saudaranya. _Roxas, mengapa dikau dingin sekali, terutama pada saudara kembarmu sendiri? _Batin Sora.

"Sebenarnya sih, ini salahmu juga. Siapa suruh tidur di kelas? Apalagi kalau pelajarannya sejarah."

"Guru nggak bakal tahu kalau aku tidur, kalau saja kamu nggak mengganggu, Roxas!" bantah Sora. "Lagian, Tidus juga—"

"Kalian, kalau mulai bertengkar sekarang.." suara Riku terdengar gelap dengan aura hitam yang jauh lebih memancar di sekitarnya. Ia menggenggam sapu lidinya dengan kuat sampai mau patah. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya si kembar pun terdiam dan melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya dengan suasana hening.

Seperti itulah kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari. Walau pun terkadang ada saat dimana mereka bertengkar, marah, tapi di lubuk hati mereka sendiri, mereka saling menyayangi. Apalagi Sora, di antara mereka bertiga, hanya dia yang paling lemah. Suka dijahili, bahkan nilai-nilainya pas-pasan. Riku dan Roxas selalu hadir untuknya. Mereka melindunginya. Padahal, Sora empat puluh lima detik lebih tua dari Roxas.

"Ah, besok kalian ulang tahun ya?" tanya Riku ketika ia melihat jamnya yang juga tertera tanggal dan bulan. Ia, Sora dan Roxas baru saja selesai membersihkan lapangan sekolah.

"Eh?" Sora dan Roxas bergumam secara berirama ketika Riku terang-terangan bertanya begitu. Padahal mereka sengaja diam supaya Riku mengira mereka tidak tahu, dengan begitu Riku bisa membuat pesta kejutan untuk mereka. Ternyata, Riku sendiri baru ingat.

"Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk kalian pula," Riku berkata jujur dengan tenang kemudian ia berpikir. Riku, ada juga saat dimana kau tega melupakan hari ultah kedua sahabatmu_. _"Aku pulang dulu, deh. Maaf ya, aku belum memikirkan hadiah buat kalian."

Sora dan Roxas mengangguk secara bersamaan, "Yaya, silahkan deh." Mereka masih sedikit _shock_ akibat Riku yang tega lupa dengan hari ultah mereka besok.

* * *

"King Mickey, sepuluh menit lagi kami akan tiba di Destiny Island," kata Goofy pada rajanya yang duduk di belakang. Tidak ada respon dari rajanya, Goofy menoleh untuk memeriksa keadaannya. "Ah-yuck? King Mickey?"

"King Mickey?" tanya Donald juga ikut khawatir.

Mickey tersenyum di balik kacamatanya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memalingkan tubuhnya lalu berkata, "Setel pesawat dengan _auto pilot_. Setelah itu, pakailah setelan kalian, _gentleman_!"

Sepuluh menit lagi untuk tiba di Destiny Island..

* * *

"Bah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Sora ketika guru matematikanya telah keluar kelas, digantikan dengan jam istirahat. "Aku benar-benar nggak tahan sama guru _killer_ itu."

"Jangan mengeluh," gumam Riku sambil memukul kepalanya pelan dengan buku matematikanya. "Setidaknya nilaimu naik kali ini."

Sora bangkit lalu menatap selembar kertas di tangannya, sebuah hasil ulangan matematikanya minggu lalu yang telah dibagikan. "Memang sih, nilaiku naik jadi B. Tapi Riku! Apa kau tidak lihat tatapannya yang seakan-akan membunuhku itu?"

"Dari awal sih, dia memang sudah mengincarmu lebih dulu," jawab Riku sambil menghela nafas lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. "Kau mau makan siang apa tidak?"

Sora langsung berjalan di samping Riku sebelum pemuda itu pergi duluan meninggalkannya ke kantin. Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke kantin, mereka menemui Roxas yang baru saja datang. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kesal. Seragamnya pun kumal, kenapa sih dia?

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Riku.

"Babak belur," jawab Roxas.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" kali ini Sora yang bertanya.

"Seperti dikeroyok."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memilih duduk di salah satu meja, sambil menunggu antrian yang masih penuh sekali. Santai saja, istirahatnya hanya satu jam, tak usah terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana lokermu? Loker Sora masih kosong," tanya Riku.

Roxas memalingkan wajahnya dengan warna merah di pipinya lalu berkata pelan, "Penuh.."

Sora terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Siang ini saudara kembarnya sudah dapat banyak hadiah? Memang sih, Roxas bisa dibilang murid yang teladan seperti Riku. Wajah Sora membiasa kembali. Ia sih memang sudah mengerti situasi saudaranya. Apalagi saudaranya itu populer.

"_Hoo_, rata-rata dari _fans__girl_ ya?" tanya Riku sambil menyenggol bahu Roxas dengan sikutnya, membuat Roxas tambah merona lagi. "Nggak heran, mukamu babak belur begitu.."

"Enak banget, padahal belum Valentine," tambah Sora. "Seharusnya kau beruntung, Roxas. Coba kau lihat laki-laki sepertiku. Payah? Iya. Nilai? Pas-pasan pula."

"Sora ada benarnya," gumam Riku. Yah, Sora cukup tersinggung ketika Riku menyetujui perkataannya sendiri.

Roxas mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memasang tampang aneh. "Tapi aku tidak suka cara yang begitu. Apalagi gadis-gadis yang sekolah di sini sikapnya menyebalkan sekali. Kadang nggak mau meninggalkanku sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu Riku? Kau kan cukup populer."

Riku terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. Kemudian ia berkata, "_Yeah_, resikonya memang berat kalau sudah dikejar seperti itu. Mending aku seperti Sora, yang nilainya nggak tinggi-tinggi amat, cukup payah di olahraga, lumayan ceroboh dalam segala hal—"

"Wow, terima kasih _banyak_, Riku," kata Sora yang sudah mulai sedikit kesal dan keluar uratnya di lehernya, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Iya, iya.. Maaf deh," kata Riku sambil tertawa kecil. Ketika ia melihat antriannya tidak terlalu penuh lagi, ia beranjak berdiri lalu berkata, "kalian kan ulang tahun, aku traktir makan siang saja, ya?"

_Itu sih, sama saja dengan tahun lalu!_ batin Sora dengan Roxas bersamaan (kembar sih).

Membiarkan Riku memilihkan sekaligus menraktir makan siang mereka, Sora berkata pada Roxas, "Kau tahu, Roxas? Siswi di sekolah nggak _semuanya_ menyebalkan, kok."

Roxas menaikkan alisnya, bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"..," Sora terdiam sejenak. "Kairi tidak seperti itu kok," gumamnya.

Roxas membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya. Pertama kalinya Sora mulai membicarakan soal gadis dan membelanya. Biasanya sih, dia ikut setuju kalau gadis itu menyebalkan.

"Sora, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Sora langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Bukan berarti aku punya perasaan padanya atau apapun!" Wajah Sora melembut ketika ia mulai menjelaskan.

"Ingat pas kita ikut tes masuk di sekolah ini? Saat itu aku terlambat?"

Roxas mengangguk, tapi ia tetap diam, mulai mendengarkan Sora.

"Sebenarnya.."

**Flashback**

"AAAH! Aku terlambat! Riku pasti bakal membunuhku! Roxas tidak membangunkanku pula! Dia justru meninggalkanku! Kuhajar anak itu nanti!" teriak Sora frustasi sambil berlari seperti orang gila. Tidak ia sadari, kertas yang ia genggam di tangannya yang ternyata adalah kertas verifikasi SMA, melayang dari tangannya ke salah satu rumah.

"Akh! Kertasnya!" teriak Sora terkejut melihat kertas berharga itu ada di halaman rumah orang yang tidak ia kenal. Sepertinya harinya makin buruk saja..

"Aku tidak kenal penghuninya pula," gumam Sora putus asa. Masa ia nekad masuk begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau ternyata penghuninya galak?

"..Lho?" Seorang gadis berambut merah _auburn _keluar dari rumahnya, sedikit heran ketika ia melihat selembar kertas ada di terasnya. Lalu ia menatap Sora yang putus asa dan penuh pikiran. Gadis itu mengambil kertas tersebut lalu menyodorkannya ke Sora.

"Eh?" Sora mendongak ketika ia sadar kertasnya tepat di depannya. Lalu dilihatnyalah seorang gadis yang tengah memberikannya kertasnya.

"Ini punyamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sora menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Seragamnya sama dengannya, apa gadis itu berniat masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sora tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menerima kertas itu darinya.

"I-Iya.. Makasih,ya," kata Sora sambil tersenyum malu-malu karena lawan bicaranya. Sora menyodorkan tangannya, "Namaku Sora."

Gadis itu yang terkejut melihat tingkah tiba-tiba Sora, akhirnya tersenyum sambil menjawab uluran tangannya, "Kairi."

Kairi mulai menyadari seragam Sora yang sama dengannya lalu berkata sambil tersenyum sebelum masuk kembali ke rumahnya, "_Good luck_, ya."

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi, ternyata kau pernah bertemu dengan Kairi, _huh_?" tanya Roxas tak percaya. "Tapi, Sora. Aku tak percaya kau tidak berani mengambil kertas verifikasimu. Pantas saja kau terlambat."

"Hei, itu salahmu juga tidak membangunkanmu," gumam Sora kesal.

"Aku kan bukan ibumu."

"Kau kan saudaraku."

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, you guys!_" Riku berseru senang sambil memberikan makan siang yang ia belikan untuk si kembar yang ulang tahun dengan senyuman berseri. "Kalian nggak bertengkar lagi kan?"

"Nggak," jawab Roxas dan Sora dengan cepat. "Makasih, Rik. Makan siang dan ucapan selamatnya."

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Riku sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Toh, aku belinya yang murah."

"Yaaah, kirain.."

* * *

"Donald, deteksi keberadaan," perintah King Mickey seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Kita bisa mendeteksi _dia_ tepat jam sepuluh malam."

"Memangnya kenapa, King Mickey?" tanya Goofy.

"..Pukul 22.00. Itu adalah waktu dimana _ia_ dilahirkan sama seperti 'dia'," jawab Mickey sambil terus mengamati jam tangannya.

Nah, dimana kau _Pangeran Kegelapan_?

* * *

"Sora-kun? Makan malamnya nggak dihabiskan?" seru ibunya dari bawah ketika ia melihat anaknya hanya makan sedikit lalu langsung ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua dengan wajah pucat.

"...," Sora menoleh sedikit ke arah ibunya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa kok, _Okaa-san_. Cuma agak lelah.." Setelah itu ia naik ke arah kamarnya.

"Rokkun, saudaramu kenapa?" tanya ibu kepada kembaran anaknya yang menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran di wajahnya juga.

"Entahlah, _Okaa-san_. Sepulang sekolah juga begitu," jawab Roxas sambil merapikan piringnya dan piring Sora lalu membawanya ke dapur. "Biar kuperiksa dulu."

"Ya, tolong ya, Rokkun," kata ibunya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sora yang tertutup, Roxas mengetuk pintunya sambil memanggilnya, "Sora? Sora, hei, kau tidak apa?" Roxas memutar kenop pintu kamar saudaranya, lalu berjalan masuk.

Di kamarnya, ia melihat Sora berada di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut di seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kepalanya. Badannya terlihat menggigil, padahal ruangannya sudah diberi penghangat.

"Sora?" Roxas mendekati Sora lalu menyentuh tubuhnya yang terasa panas, "tubuhmu panas. Kau demam? Tunggu, biar kupanggil Ibu." Roxas keluar dari kamarnya, memanggil ibunya dari tangga.

Tak lama kemudian, ibunya membawa kompres dan baskom kecil berisi air dingin lalu meletakkan kompresnya di atas dahi Sora. Tapi Sora tidak mau. Ia justru bergumam hal-hal aneh sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke kedua telinganya dengan matanya yang ia tutup erat-erat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggertakkan giginya lalu menutup dirinya dengan selimut kembali, membiarkan ibunya dan saudaranya bingung dengan tindakannya yang aneh.

"_Okaa-san_," panggil Roxas ketika ia dan ibunya keluar dari kamar Sora, "Sora kenapa ya?"

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu, "Entahlah, Rokkun. Mungkin ia tidak tahan dengan demamnya. _Okaa-san_ sudah menaruh kompresnya di meja belajarnya sih, jaga-jaga kalau ia membutuhkannya."

Walau pun ibunya mencoba menghiburnya, Roxas tetap khawatir dengan saudaranya. Jarang-jarang Sora berkelakukan seperti ini. Padahal selama di sekolah tadi ia baik-baik saja. Ia mulai kehilangan nafsu makannya setelah Sora bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Ibunya yang melihat kekhawatiran Roxas, menepuk pundak Roxas lembut lalu berkata, "Mungkin saja besok Sora-kun jauh lebih baik. Rokkun tidur saja, sudah mau jam sepuluh, lho. Besok juga harus bangun pagi untuk ke sekolah,kan?"

Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan peristiwa aneh yang terjadi pada saudara kembarnya yang sakit.

* * *

"..Kenapa tidak mau.. berhenti?" tanya Sora pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya, sambil menatap langit-langit. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Mimpi ketika ia tidur siang tadi.

..Sangat mengerikan. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. _Membunuh_ orang tak bersalah. Semua orang di sekitarnya ketakutan dan mulai lari menjauhi dirinya. Namun di mimpi itu, dirinya merasa tidak mengampuni mereka. Sekali lagi, _d__arah_ bercipratan ke mana-mana.

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya merasa berdosa. Merasa berdosa karena ketika ia tengah membunuh orang-orang itu di dalam mimpinya, yang ia rasakan adalah.. _kepuasan_, _kenikmatan_.

Setelah mimpi itu, tubuhnya terasa berat. Kepalanya pun bernasib sama. Nafasnya sesak, seperti sedang dicekik rasanya. Sora menatap ke arah tangannya yang kosong. Namun yang ia lihat adalah tangannya yang bersimbah darah akan orang-orang tak berdosa yang ia bunuh itu.

"Apa yang.." Seketika, pandangan Sora gelap. Rasanya ia tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan itu. Semakin lama, penderitaan yang dialaminya semakin ringan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

* * *

"King Mickey! Kami menemukan sinyalnya!" teriak Donald dan Goofy ketika mendengar suara _beep beep_ dari mesin mereka.

"..Auranya terasa," gumam Mickey. "Berarti _prosesnya_ sudah dimulai."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, menjadi peristiwa aneh bagi Roxas dan ibunya. Saudara kembarnya, Sora, bangun dengan sensasi yang lebih segar, bugar, dan lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Bukankah semalam ia sakit-sakitan?

"Rox, nggak mau sarapan? Kalau nggak mau, mending buatku saja sini," gumam Sora selama ia mengunyah serealnya dengan lahap. "Kita kan mau sekolah, mau terlambat?"

"..," Roxas masih terlihat heran dengan tingkah saudaranya itu lalu bertanya, "bukannya semalam kau sakit?"

"Ng? Iya, sih. Tapi sudah sembuh kok," jawab Sora sambil tersenyum lebar, "bangun pagi tubuhku tidak selemas kemarin. Sepertinya yang kubutuhkan hanyalah tidur."

Akhirnya sih, Roxas menghiraukan hal itu. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Bertengkar seperti biasa, berbicara seperti biasa, bermain bersama Riku seperti biasa. Namun sebagai sahabat, Roxas tetap menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Riku.

"Hah? Masa sih?" tanya Riku tidak percaya. Kemudian Riku menatap Sora yang sedang bermain-main dengan sapu lidinya,"Kelihatannya dia tidak seperti orang sakit.."

"Sungguh, Rik. Coba kau yang melihatnya sendiri semalam," jawab Roxas sambil menghela nafas. "Sora sakit-sakitan, tubuhnya panas. Dia selalu bergumam dan hanya mau di bawah selimutnya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sora. Aku ingin kau memantaunya selama di kelas, Riku. Aku kan tidak sekelas dengan kalian berdua."

"Hmm, baiklah," kata Riku, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sedikit senang kau minta bantuanku."

"Diam, albino."

Riku terkekeh, lalu mengajak Sora untuk ikut bersamanya masuk ke kelas karena jam istirahat telah selesai. Nah, di sanalah Riku baru sadar keanehan di dalam Sora.

Hari ini mata pelajarannya adalah matematika, dan gurunya membagikan hasil ulangan _tengah semester_ beberapa minggu yang lalu. Banyak sekali yang mendapat nilai bagus seperti A dan B. Apa Sora nilainya tidak kurang dari itu?

"Sora," panggil gurunya. Seperti biasa guru itu mengincar Sora ketika mulai giliran Sora untuk dipanggil. Gurunya mulai berjalan ke arahnya untuk menyerahkan kertas ulangannya. Riku bisa menebak apa reaksi Sora berikutnya, sedikit gagap ketika gurunya menatap tajam ke mata Sora ('i-iya, sensei!'), siap-siap dengan hasil ulangannya yang menyedihkan. Tapi tidak.

Riku yang heran, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu ia melihat Sora. Bukan Sora yang gagap ketika namanya dipanggil, tapi Sora yang lain. Bukannya ketakutan dengan namanya yang dipanggil, Sora yang ia lihat sekarang justru memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya lalu menatap sinis ke arah gurunya.

Riku melihat reaksi gurunya sendiri yang sedikit ketakutan, lalu langsung memberikan hasil ulangan Sora ke mejanya dan segera memanggil nama berikutnya. Siswa-siswi lain juga sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi gurunya yang biasanya sedikit mengolok-olot Sora, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Lho?" Sora terlihat kebingungan. "Tumben sekali guru itu nggak ngomel. Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Apa yang terjadi_?" Riku mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kau baru saja membuat guru itu takut padamu, Sora."

Sora membulatkan matanya, "Yang benar?!" Riku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sora berkata lagi, "Masa sih? Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Justru kukira aku bakal diomeli habis-habisan seperti kemarin."

Riku menaikkan alisnya heran. _Yang benar saja Sora_. Ia baru saja menakuti guru matematika yang _selalu _ditakutinya.. dalam _sehari_! Dan bocah itu sendiri bahkan tidak menyadarinya?!

Roxas benar. Ada yang salah dengan Sora..

* * *

"Hoo," Mickey tersenyum dari kejauhan melalui teropongnya ketika ia melihat seorang bocah berambut coklat itu dari jendela. Mesin pendeteksi membawa Mickey pada bocah itu. Sudah pasti, _dia_lah orangnya.

"Ternyata, _proses_nya sudah benar-benar dimulai ya.."

* * *

**CIAO!**

**CHAP 1 Segini dulu :D**

**Maap kalo penulisannya masih buruk, saya orang baru di sini~**

**REVIEW buat ane? kritik, saran ato tips buat saya :D saya msih baru soalnya, hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2: Here comes the King!

Chapter 2: Here comes the King!

* * *

"Eh? Hari ini kelas kita lawan kelas A?" tanya Sora heran. "Kok gitu _lagi_?!"

"Jangan mengeluh," sahut Riku. "_Sensei_ nggak mau repot-repot. Lagian, guru biologi kelas A sedang sakit. Jadi hari ini kelas A _terpaksa_ ikut pelajaran olahraga dengan kelas kita. _Sensei _juga ikut menjenguk, jadi ia meminta Wakka untuk mengawasi."

"Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang yang _terpaksa_...," gumam Sora ngeri ketika ia melihat anak-anak kelas A yang badannya tinggi-tinggi tengah menyeringai dengan seram. "Tapi Riku! Kelas A itu kan kelas unggulan!"

"Terus?"

"Kau tidak ingat kekalahan kita dua bulan lalu? Anak-anak kelas A semuanya seperti monster!" Sora menunjuk ke arah lengan Riku, "Lihat? Lenganmu sendiri salah satu korbannya!"

Tiba-tiba Tidus muncul di belakang mereka, "Kali ini kita pasti akan menang. Tenang saja, Sora."

"He? Apa yang membuatmu bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Sora lebih heran lagi. Karena dibanding dengan badan mereka yang kecil, siswa kelas A besarnya bisa saja dua kali lipat.

"Karena salah satu siswa di kelas kita ada yang tidak masuk, kita dibolehkan menunjuk salah satu siswa dari kelas lain untuk bermain bersama kita!" seru Selphie yang kemudian datang tiba-tiba.

"...Kau datang dari mana?" tanya Riku heran pada Selphie karena sedetik yang lalu Selphie tidak ada di samping Tidus.

"Lho? Memangnya siapa yang kita tunjuk?" tanya Sora. Kemudian ia mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti: 'Hei, hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?'. _Kenapa rasanya aku kenal suara ini?_ batin Sora.

"Nih, jagoan kita," kata Tidus bangga dengan senyum merekah yang memperlihatkan giginya. Tangannya tengah menggandeng seseorang di sampingnya. _What the_—?

"Kenapa kau seret Roxas ke lapangan, Tidus!?" teriak Sora dengan penuh keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. "Roxas yang sama sepertiku sudah pasti bakal remuk kalau dibiarkan _sparring _dengan mereka! Dan tolong! Jangan bawa-bawa saudaraku ke tengah-tengah preman ini!"

"...Oooh, kau sedang _sparring_?" tanya Roxas ketika ia telah melepaskan lengannya dari Tidus. "Eh?! Dengan kelas A?! Ternyata kau nggak bercanda, Tidus."

Sora langsung menarik kerah seragam Roxas lalu memohon, "Aku mohon, Rox. Sebagai saudaramu, jangan mau terkecoh dengan tawaran Tidus! Preman itu bisa saja membunuhmu!"

Nyatanya, justru sebaliknya. "Hei, Riku! Masukkan aku ke tim, dong!" seru Roxas sambil berlari ke arahnya, tanpa memedulikan saudaranya yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Hm? Kau jadi ikut main?" tanya Riku heran. "Kelas A, lho. Kelas A..."

Roxas menyeringai sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan seragamnya agar ia tidak kesulitan untuk bergerak. "Hei, asalkan timmu bisa menang, nggak apa-apa," katanya. "Ingatkan aku kalau kau berhutang padaku, albino."

"_Hoo_, aku suka semangatmu," kata Riku sambil ikut menyeringai. "Hutang budi bisa diingat nanti, Rox-_ass_."

"...Kalian," Sora menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan menyerah, "memang _menyeramkan_."

* * *

"King Mickey, apa Anda yakin bocah itu yang kau cari?" tanya Donald dengan tatapan menjijikkan ketika ia melihat Sora tengah bermain. "Bocah itu terlihat nggak meyakinkan."

"_Gawrsh_, Donald. Tidak mungkin King Mickey salah. Walaupun pencariannya memakan waktu yang lama, tapi Ia tak pernah salah," jawab Goofy sambil tersenyum.

Mickey tersenyum ketika ia melihat Sora mulai men_dribble _bola menuju ring lawan, "Mereka berdua sama..."

"Eh? Siapa yang sama, King Mickey?" tanya Goofy.

"Mereka," jawab Mickey sekali lagi, "Si bocah bernama Sora itu dan _si pangeran muda itu_."

* * *

Skornya 4-8.

Sulit. Sora dan timnya sudah kewalahan melawan tim dari kelas A. Badan mereka juga sudah babak belur, habis diterjang berkali-kali oleh pasukan A. Itu pelanggaran, tentu saja.. sayangnya _Sensei_ memilih wasit dari kelas A, dan mereka bisa berbuat sesuka hati mereka untuk berbuat curang.

"Ini sudah babak kedua," gumam Sora, "Aku nggak yakin bisa bertahan sampai babak keempat nantinya."

"Itu karena mereka berbuat curang," sahut Riku sambil meminum botol air mineralnya lalu menawarkannya pada yang lain. "_Sensei_ belum datang pula..."

"Setidaknya ini sudah kemajuan dari dua bulan yang lalu, kan?" tanya Roxas. "Aku dan Riku sudah berhasil mencetak poin. Dulu bukankah kalian tidak mencetak poin sama sekali?"

"Yeah, kau benar. Kita harus bangga, walau hanya mendapat 4 poin," kata Tidus. "Wakka, bagi minumnya, dong."

"Hei, ini minumnya Riku," kata Wakka.

Sora terdiam. Ia melihat keempat temannya yang kewalahan, kelelahan, dan bahkan ada yang terluka. Sora diam-diam melihat lengan Riku. Ia masih ingat tepat dua bulan yang lalu itu, dimana lengan Riku patah akibat _sparring_ dengan kelas A. Ia nggak mau lagi melihat temannya sengsara, apalagi kalau sedang ujian musik, Riku nggak bakal bisa mendapat nilai yang sempurna lagi. Ia juga nggak mau Roxas mengalami hal seperti itu juga..

Sora berdiri lalu berkata, "Tenang, teman-teman. Tinggal dua babak lagi, kita pasti bisa melawan mereka. Tubuh kita sudah cukup untuk dijadikan korban mereka."

Riku, Roxas, Tidus, dan Wakka yang tadinya cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Sora, pada akhirnya tersenyum. _Yeah_, walaupun ini hanya permainan biasa, tapi mereka tetap tak akan mau dicap sebagai 'orang yang lemah'. "Tentu saja!" seru mereka.

_Game _dimulai kembali.

"Wakka! Oper ke Riku!" seru Tidus ketika _passing_nya berhasil ditangkap Wakka dengan sempurna. Wakka dengan sigapnya segera mengoper bola ke arah Riku sebelum sempat dihadang lawan.

Riku men_dribble_ bola ke arah yang berlawanan, lalu ia melihat Roxas sempat bebas dari tangan lawan. Ia langsung mengopernya ke arah Roxas, "Tangkap, Roxas!"

"Ya!" Roxas mendapat bolanya lalu meneruskan _dribble_nya ke arah ring, sambil dijaga Sora. Sora menjaga Roxas dari lawan agar lawan pun tak menyeruduk seperti ketika mereka menyeruduk Riku dua bulan yang lalu itu. Sayangnya, Sora tak bertahan lama di sisi Roxas.

"Sora!" seru Roxas ketika ia melihat saudaranya jatuh terkapar agak jauh darinya, begitu ia sadar Sora baru saja diterjang oleh salah satu lawan. Akhirnya, mereka mulai menghadang Roxas.

"...Sialan," gumam Sora sambil berusaha bangun dari lapangan lalu melihat Roxas dihadang oleh banyak lawan. Yap, semua. Nggak ada yang menjaga Sora. Ha?

Roxas tersudut, langsung saja Sora melambaikan kedua tangannya pada itu juga, Roxas melihat Sora melambaikan tangan padanya. Roxas menyeringai, _ternyata memang tidak ada yang menjaga Sora..._

Roxas mengoper bolanya ke arah Sora dengan sangat tinggi. _Waduh, tinggi amat_, batin Sora. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan _passing_nya Riku, tapi milik Roxas? Itu tinggi sekali.

Sora memfokuskan dirinya pada bola yang hendak datang padanya lalu mulai melompat. Tanpa disadarinya, Riku melihat kejadian itu _lagi_. Tatapan yang diberikan Sora ketika tengah memfokuskan dirinya, sama dengan tatapan yang ia berikan saat pelajaran matematika tadi. Roxas pun juga melihatnya. Dari dulu Sora tak pernah menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu, makanya dia heran. _Sora? Kok beda?_

Di akhir babak ketiga itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Sora mendapatkan dua poin. Akan lebih mengejutkan lagi kalau babak terakhir, Sora melakukannya _lagi_.

* * *

"...Eeeh, kalian mau menatapku sampai kapan?"

DEG! Roxas dan Riku langsung tersentak lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Sora mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Sepanjang makan siang ini sahabat dan saudara kembarnya menatapnya aneh sejak pelajaran olah raga. Nggak cuma pas jam istirahat, tapi selama mata pelajaran berlangsung.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalian aneh hari ini," kata Sora.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," gumam Roxas sebelum memperoleh jitakan di belakang kepalanya dari Riku.

"Kami nggak apa-apa, kok. Cuma heran saja sama aksimu tadi di lapangan," jawab Riku tersenyum-senyum, walaupun dibalik senyum itu ada pesannya untuk Roxas 'jangan langsung _to the point_!'. Sekejap, bulu kuduk Roxas langsung merinding.

"Heran?" tanya Sora sambil mengunyah makan siangnya dengan lahap.

"Kau melakukan _slam dunk_," kata Riku. "_Dua kali_, kawan."

Sora menghentikan kunyahan lalu berpikir. Memang cukup aneh kalau tiba-tiba saja dirinya yang nggak jago amat di basket bisa melakukan _slam dunk_ dua kali. Apalagi, ringnya cukup tinggi. Tapi kemudian, Sora hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Bukankah itu keren? Aku bisa melakukan _move_ kayak gitu."

"Yang pasti bukan kebetulan," sela Riku. "Kau sedikit.. berubah, Sora. Maksudku, berubah dalam hal yang bagus tentunya."

"Berubah? Kayaknya nggak, deh."

"Sejak kau sakit, Sora," akhirnya Roxas berbicara, tidak memedulikan Riku yang awalnya menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut. Tapi akhirnya sedikit lega juga karena Riku membiarkannya berbicara. "Setelah kau sakit-sakitan kemarin, kau jauh lebih..—"

"Lebih apa?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"...lebih maju daripada dirimu yang sebelumnya," lanjut Roxas dengan suara yang agak pelan.

Langsung saja, Sora merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak yakin itu apa, tapi ia merasa seperti orang yang sedang marah. _Marah? Kenapa aku marah?_

"Lho? Kalian tidak senang dengan aku yang sekarang?" tanya Sora dengan sedikit agresif. Eh? Agresif? Selama ini Sora tak pernah sekalipun seagresif itu sampai saat _ini_.

"Sora, bukan begitu—"

"Kalau kalian tidak senang dengan aku yang sekarang ini, bilang saja!" teriak Sora tiba-tiba. Riku dan Roxas tersentak dengan suaranya yang meninggi. Tak hanya itu, ia juga melihat tatapan Sora sekarang. Mata itu.. tatapan itu _lagi_.

"Kukira kalian akan senang kalau aku seperti itu!" Sora meninggalkan makan siangnya yang tersisa di atas meja lalu berjalan keluar kantin, tanpa memedulikan panggilan teman dan saudaranya sekalipun.

* * *

"Tanda-tandanya mulai muncul," gumam Mickey sambil melihat melalui teropongnya dari jarak jauh. "Si Sora itu belum bisa mengendalikan keagresifannya. Donald! Ada kabar lagi dari pendeteksi aura?"

"Auronya naik ketika ia marah, King Mickey!" jawab Donald.

"Hmm, gejalanya _sama_ juga," Mickey melihat Sora membawa ranselnya di bahunya sambil berjalan ke luar sekolah, melewati sebuah taman. "Bolos rupanya. Donald, Goofy, turunkan aku di taman itu."

"Ta-tapi, King—"

"Sudah, turunkan saja."

* * *

"Aku nggak percaya ini," gumam Sora sambil terus berjalan ke arah taman dengan terus menendang kerikil di depannya. "Padahal aku sudah memenangkan tim. Aku juga sudah ada kemajuan. Kenapa mereka malah mempertanyakan tindakanku?"

Sesampainya di taman, Sora berhenti sejenak sambil berpikir. Apakah tindakannya saat ini benar? Menjauhi temannya? Bolos dari sekolah? Sora belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Riku dan Roxas memang ada benarnya.

"Ya ampun, aku ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sora sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Aku belum pernah semarah ini pada mereka sebelumnya. Aku juga nggak pernah sampai bolos kalau marah sama mereka. Kayaknya mereka benar. Ada yang sedikit salah denganku. Bisa saja mereka tadi hanya mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ini memang payah... Mungkin besok aku bisa minta maaf?"

Sora melihat kerikil yang ditendangnya tadi masih tergeletak di depannya. Amarahnya kini meluap lagi. Bukan pada Riku dan Roxas tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu? Kenapa ia berasumsi kalau kedua orang paling berharganya tidak senang kalau dirinya mengalami perubahan yang bagus?

Saking marahnya, Sora menendang kerikil tersebut ke pohon. Sekuat tenaganya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia.. batang pohon tersebut meninggalkan bekas lubang sedalam 2 cm.

"...," Sora membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika ia melihat bekas tendangannya tadi di pohon. "Kok bisa?"

"Soalnya kamu bukan orang biasa," seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Sora.

Sora menolehkan kepalanya dan ia melihat... eh? Tikus?

* * *

"Aku bolos deh," gumam Roxas sambil merapikan buku mata pelajarannya di ranselnya lalu buru-buru ke luar kelas diam-diam. Mumpung gurunya belum datang.

Ketika ia sampai di depan sekolahnya, ia melihat temannya berada di luar juga sambil berjalan dengan membawa ranselnya. "Lho? Riku juga bolos?" tanya Roxas.

"Hm?" Riku menoleh melihat Roxas dengan sedikit terkejut, "Kamu juga?"

Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Aku merasa nggak enak setelah percakapan sama Sora tadi. Aku merasa bersalah..."

"Sama," sahut Riku.

"Kita berhutang maaf padanya," kata Roxas pelan, "Ya kan?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Ketika mereka berjalan melewati taman, ia mendengar suara yang frustasi, lalu berubah menjadi pelan. Suara itu terdengar familiar, dan suara itu mengatakan, "Kayaknya mereka benar. Ada yang sedikit salah denganku. Bisa saja mereka tadi hanya mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ini memang payah... Mungkin besok aku bisa minta maaf?"

"Hei, Roxas," bisik Riku, "kayaknya itu Sora."

Roxas menoleh lalu ia melihat saudaranya sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman sambil menepuk jidatnya. _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana?_

"Ayo sembunyi," bisik Roxas.

"Kau ingin sembunyi dari saudaramu sendiri?" tanya Riku, tapi Roxas tidak memedulikannya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, mengamati Sora yang kemudian menatap kerikil di depan kakinya, kemudian menendangnya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua, ketika melihat pohon yang terkena kerikil tendangan Sora, membekas sebuah lubang.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Roxas dan Riku seirama.

Kemudian mereka melihat Sora berjalan pelan ke arah pohon itu dan berjongkok di depannya sambil mengamati bekas tendangannya tadi. "...Kok bisa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Soalnya kamu bukan orang biasa," kali ini suaranya lebih ringan. Sora menoleh ke belakangnya dengan terkejut, Riku dan Roxas pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Sora. Ha? Tikus?

PSSIU! Tiba-tiba saja kejadiannya sangat cepat. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah sekilas. Sebuah peluru melintas tepat ke jidat Sora, dan Sora dengan _cepat_nya menghindar. Riku dan Roxas tambah heran lagi. Tikus itu bermaksud membunuh Sora?!

* * *

"Kau gila?!" teriak Sora sambil menatap tikus dengan setelan hitam yang memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. "Apa kau mencoba membunuhku?!"

"Bisa jadi. Kalau kau tidak menghindar," jawab tikus itu sambil mengeluarkan satu pistol lagi di tangan kirinya lalu berkata, "coba hindari yang ini."

Sekilas tikus itu langsung saja menembakkan kedua pistolnya yang diberi _alat peredam_ itu ke arah Sora dengan gesit, dan Sora sendiri mati-matian berusaha menghindar.

"Hmm, menarik," kata tikus itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang benar-benar reinkarnasinya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?!" tanya Sora sekaligus berteriak.

Tikus itu menunjuk ke arah semak-semak lalu berkata, "Keluarlah, kalian yang di sana."

Sora terheran-heran, "_Kalian_?"

Sora langsung membulatkan matanya melihat Riku dan Roxas keluar dari semak-semak secara perlahan dan Sora langsung berteriak, "Roxas? Riku? Ternyata kalian ada di sana?! Kenapa tidak membantuku? Aku bisa mati, tahu!"

"Tapi sepertinya kau bisa menanganinya, situasi ini..." jawab Riku dan Roxas seirama. "Lagian, kau juga menghindar beberapa pelurunya kan?"

"Tetap saja! Aku bisa saja mati!"

"Sora," panggil sang tikus lalu menyodorkan tangannya, "Mickey."

Sora terheran. Tikus ini tiba-tiba saja memperkenalkan dirinya? Cukup aneh sih, tapi sepertinya tidak jahat juga. Sora menjawab uluran tangannya yang mungil itu lalu berkata, "I-Iya? Salam kenal...?"

"Ikut aku sebentar,yuk. Janji, deh, nggak bakal ada yang namanya tembak lagi," kata Mickey. "Kalau mau, ajak temanmu juga. Mereka sepertinya terlibat," Mickey berjalan di depan mereka, sementara mereka bingung sendiri di belakang. Mau nggak mau, mereka bertiga mengikuti Mickey.

"Kita ke mana?" tanya Sora dengan sedikit waspada. Setelah kejadian tadi, dia nggak yakin bisa memercayai tikus bernama Mickey ini yang memakai setelan dan kacamata hitam.

"Ke rumahmu," jawab Mickey tersenyum. "Aku cuma ingin menjelaskanmu beberapa hal, kok..."

"Ke rumahku?!" kali ini Sora tiga kali terkejut. "Bagaimana kalau ibuku terkejut melihat tikus berbicara di rumahnya? Dia nggak suka hewan!"

"Aku juga terlibat nih?" tanya Roxas bingung, masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kelihatannya dia masih _shock_ setelah melihat Mickey nyaris membunuh Sora.

"Seharusnya yang bertanya itu aku. Kau kan tinggal dengan Sora, sudah pasti kau juga terlibat," sahut Riku. Entah kenapa, dibanding dengan si kembar, Riku terlihat memercayai Mickey.

"Kalian berdua terlibat kok," jawab Mickey santai, "lagian, aku juga punya rencana."

* * *

"Oh! Jadi kau ini tamu yang mau _home stay_ di rumah ini?" tanya ibunya Sora dan Roxas ke Mickey dengan senyum yang berseri-seri dan muka yang merona, "nggak nyangka, ternyata kamu imut juga ya..."

"_Okaa-san_!" seru Sora dan Roxas secara bersamaan. Lalu Sora berkata, "Lagian, kenapa juga _Okaa-san_ nggak ngasih tahu kalau bakal ada orang asing yang mau _home stay_ di sini?"

"Ehehe," ibunya tertawa ragu mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, "Sebenarnya, _Okaa-san_ juga baru tahu pagi ini."

"He?" tanya Sora dan Roxas dengan muka _dumbfounded_ masing-masing di wajah mereka. _Okaa-san baru tahu pagi ini? _batin Sora, _Kenapa pemberitahuannya mendadak sekali?_

"Oh iya, dan kalau boleh," kata Mickey memecah keheningan, "sekitar 30 menit lagi kedua temanku akan datang. Kita bertiga bakal _home stay_ di sini. Kalau boleh juga, aku ingin Riku tinggal di sini sebentar. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Nggak apa-apa kan?" _Dua orang lagi_? teriak Sora dalam hati.

"Ah iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Rumah ini malah banyak lho kamarnya," kata ibu dengan senang, "lagian, tambah banyak, tambah ramai kan? Sora-kun, Rokkun, tunjukan kamar buat mereka!"

"Kayaknya _Okaa-san_ belum ngerti situasinya," gumam Sora pada Roxas dan Riku dengan suara yang pelan.

Lalu ketika mereka berempat sampai di tangga, Sora mendengar suara ibunya dari bawah, "Oh! Jangan buat kegaduhan lagi kayak waktu itu! Rikkun juga yang baik-baik ya!" Sora dan Roxas menghela nafas bersamaan, sedangkan Riku mau saja menanggapi ucapan ibu mereka. Maklum sih, Riku kan sahabat mereka berdua sejak kecil, dia jadi ngerti sikap ibunya Sora dan Roxas.

"Wah, ternyata rumahmu punya tiga kamar ya," kata Mickey, "kamar siapa saja?"

Walau Sora sendiri enggan menjawab, tapi mau nggak mau ia harus menjawabnya, "Kamarku, Roxas, dan kamar tamu."

"Hmm," Mickey terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak. Ketiga sahabat ini menatapnya dengan heran. Pada akhirnya Mickey berkata, "Kalau gitu, kedua temanku saja yang pakai kamar tamu itu."

"Lho? Kamunya?" tanya Riku.

"Nggak usah khawatir. Itu bisa ditangani nanti," jawab Mickey tersenyum pada Riku. "Nah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian. Bagaimana kalau di kamar Sora saja?"

"Haah," Sora menghela nafas lalu mengantarnya ke kamarnya yang di depan pintunya tergantung sebuah gantungan berbentuk ikan dan bertuliskan _Sora, _lalu membukakan pintunya, "Nih, kamarku."

Mickey langsung duduk di lantai, diikuti Sora, Roxas dan Riku yang juga duduk di lantai. Kamar Sora lumayan luas, jadi nggak kesulitan kalau diisi lebih dari lima orang di kamarnya. Kemudian Sora melihat Mickey melirik ke arah jam tangannya sambil bergumam, "Mereka terlambat."

"Siapa?" tanya Roxas.

Belum sempat Mickey menjawab, dari jendela Sora terdengar bunyi _buuk_ yang sangat keras. Lalu mulai terdengar suara-suara. "_Gawrsh,_ Donald. Bersabarlah..", "_Bersabar_ kepalamu! Kita terlambat, tahu!" suara yang terakhir terdengar seperti bebek. Bebek?

Jendela Sora terbuka, memperlihatkan seekor anjing, dan seekor bebek dengan setelan yang sama dengan Mickey, masuk ke kamar Sora dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Sora, Riku, dan Roxas kagetnya bukan main. Dalam sehari mereka bertemu sesuatu yang aneh _lagi_?

"Mereka," jawab Mickey tersenyum pada Roxas lalu berjalan ke arah dua temannya itu sambil memperkenalkan mereka, "Ini Donald dan Goofy. Mereka rekan kerjaku untuk melakukan tugas ini," setelah itu, Mickey menatap kedua rekannya sambil berkata, "Donald, Goofy. Ini kedua teman Sora, namanya Roxas dan Riku."

Entah kenapa, Donald dan Goofy terkejut melihat Roxas dan Riku. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut lagi melihat Sora karena mereka berdua sering melihatnya di monitor mereka, dan Sora sendiri adalah reinkarnasi_nya_. Melihat Roxas dan Riku? Kedua orang itu terlihat familiar..

"_Gummy ship_ kalian parkir di mana?" tanya Mickey begitu ia sadar ekspresi kedua rekannya melihat kedua teman Sora. Jujur saja, ketika melihat Roxas dan Riku di taman tadi, ia cukup terkejut. Namun, Mickey sangat mudah menyembunyikan emosinya.

"A-Ah, _gummy ship_ kami parkir di garasi," jelas Donald, "kami tadi bertemu seorang ibu-ibu yang memperbolehkan kami memarkirnya di sana—"

"Itu _ibuku_," geram Sora.

"—Tapi karena kami terkunci di luar, jadi kami terpaksa memanjat," lanjut Goofy.

"Sebagai tamu yang baru saja menginap di rumahku," kata Sora dengan nada memperingatkan, "kumohon, _jangan_ buat malu di depan para tetanggaku.."

Donald langsung melirik Sora dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, "Huh, sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang reinkarnasi pangeran—"

"Donald, jangan dulu," kata Mickey. Sora menatap mereka dengan heran. Reinkarnasi pangeran? Apa maksud mereka?

"Maksud kalian apa sih?" tanya Sora bingung.

Mickey menghela nafas berat lalu berkata, "Itulah yang ingin kami jelaskan. Aku adalah seorang agen dan Donald serta Goofy adalah rekanku. Selain itu—"

"King Mickey adalah raja kami. Donald adalah penyihir istana, dan aku tentunya adalah kapten pasukan istana. Hohohoho," jelas Goofy.

"RAJA?!" teriak Riku, Roxas, dan Sora seirama kagetnya bukan main.

Mickey menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas, "Mereka memang benar. Baiklah, kembali ke topik tadi. Selain sebagai agen, aku seorang raja di duniaku sendiri. Kami datang ke Destiny Island, tempat tinggalmu karena aku dibuahkan sebuah misi," jelasnya.

"Misi?" tanya Riku sedikit heran.

Mickey mengangguk lalu ia menunjuk Sora, "Misiku adalah membantumu, Sora."

Sora mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Aku? Membantuku apa?"

"Boleh kutanya," Mickey menghadap ke arah Roxas dan Riku, "apa Sora sedikit bertingkah berbeda dari sebelumnya setelah hari ulang tahunnya tepat jam sepuluh malam?"

Riku dan Roxas mengangguk. "Ya, aku hanya tahu tingkahnya yang berbeda sih. Mungkin Roxas tahu soal jam sepuluh malam itu. Bagaimana Roxas?" tanya Riku.

Roxas berpikir sebentar untuk mengingat peristiwa itu. "Sebentar, kayaknya...," lalu sekilas sebuah ingatan tentang ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur karena jam sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh. "Kayaknya sih begitu..."

Mickey lalu menatap Sora, "Kau baru saja mendapatkan kekuatanmu, Sora. Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang pangeran kegelapan."

"Ha?" Sora malahtambah bingung dan tambah pusing mendengarnya. Reinkarnasi? Pangeran kegelapan? Apa Mickey ini mengada-ada?

"Tu-tunggu, Mickey. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Riku juga ikut bingung bersama Roxas.

"Seorang pangeran bernama Vanitas mendapat sebuah kutukan. Kutukan tersebut membuatnya tergantung pada kegelapan. Karena suatu _kesalahan_, Vanitas nggak bisa menguasai kutukan tersebut sehingga kegelapan mulai melahap jiwanya dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai wadahnya," Mickey menjelaskannya dengan nada yang sedikit pelan, "aku nggak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Apalagi setelah banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Maka dari itu, aku harus membantu Sora mengatasi kekuatan kegelapannya agar tidak terjadi hal yang sama."

"Hal yang sama?" tanya Roxas sedikit penasaran.

"Banyak korban di mana-mana. Bahkan Vanitas nyaris membunuh _sahabat_nya sendiri."

Gulp. Sora nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Dia? Reinkarnasi dari seorang pangeran? Yang kena kutukan? Nggak heran saat itu ia bermimpi buruk. Darah orang-orang tidak bersalah..

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Sora?" tanya Mickey.

"...," Sora terdiam cukup lama. Lalu pada akhirnya dia berkata, "Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar suara."

Mickey tidak terlihat terkejut. Karena mungkin ia sudah tahu gejalanya seperti itu. Sora melanjutkan, "Awalnya kukira suara itu hati nuraniku. Tapi semakin lama, semakin merasukiku. Seakan-akan ada yang mengontrolku pula. Aku bahkan nggak tahu apa yang kulakukan pada guruku sampai takut mengomeliku, dan aku nggak tahu kenapa aku bisa cepat marah."

"Kalau tidak cepat ditangani, kegelapan itu akan merasukimu lebih cepat," kata Mickey. "_Well,_ hanya ada satu cara agar kegelapan itu tidak merasukimu, dan tidak membawa bencana bagi siapa pun."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sora penuh harapan."Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kaulah yang harus menguasai kegelapan itu, Sora. Memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk berbuat yang baik," jawab Mickey.

"Aku? Menguasainya?" tanya Sora terkejut. "T-Tapi.. tapi.. bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya? Bagaimana kalau aku bernasib sama dengan Vanitas? Aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau yang lain terluka.."

"Maka dari itu," Mickey menepuk pundak Sora, lalu menatap Roxas dan Riku, "seperti dari awal yang kubilang, _kalian berdua terlibat_. Sama seperti Vanitas, latihan penguasaan ini butuh seorang pelindung. _Guardian_. Dan kalau kau ingin berhasil, kau harus punya lebih banyak _Guardian_ lagi, Sora."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau?" tanya Sora sedikit putus asa.

Mickey menatap Riku dan Roxas lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian mau menjadi _Guardian_ Sora? Konsekuensinya memang berat, tapi kalian juga akan diikutkan ke sebuah pelatihan. Bagaimana?"

Awalnya Riku dan Roxas terdiam. Tapi Roxas menjawab, "Tentu saja. Sebagai saudara kembarnya, aku nggak mau Sora bertingkah lebih parah daripada mendapatkan nilai merah di rapotnya."

"Hei!" seru Sora.

"Aku juga," jawab Riku kalem. "Aku sahabat mereka. Aku akan berlatih keras untuk menjaga Sora. Aku setuju dengan Roxas. Aku nggak mau Sora bernasib seperti Vanitas itu. Dan tentunya," Riku tersenyum pada Roxas dan Sora, "_aku akan mengawasi kalian_. Jaga-jaga kalau kalian bertengkar atau semacamnya." Roxas dan Sora merinding.

Mickey tersenyum, "Semangatmu sama seperti salah seorang _Guardian_nya Vanitas, Riku. Kalau mau tahu, kapan-kapan _orang itu_ bisa kupanggil bersama _temannya_ yang lain untuk melatihmu juga," lalu ia menatap Roxas, "dan kau, Roxas, kau memang sangat mirip dengan kakek dari kakek buyutmu. Aku salut padamu."

"Kau kenal kakek dari kakek buyutku?" tanya Roxas, walaupun dia sendiri tidak kenal dengan kakek dari kakek buyutnya sendiri.

"Iya. Dia dulu sahabat Vanitas kalau kau mau tahu."

Kali ini Riku, Roxas, dan Sora langsung nggak ngerti bagian yang itu. Bukannya peristiwanya Vanitas sudah berabad-abad yang lalu?

"Ah, dunia kalian dan duniaku punya waktu yang berbeda," kata Mickey menjelaskan. "Di tempatku, seminggu setelah kepergian Vanitas, sama saja dengan satu setengah abad di tempatmu. Kurang lebih seperti itu.."

Setelah Mickey menjelaskan, Riku, Roxas dan Sora menghela nafas lega karena mereka tidak pusing lagi. Roxas lalu bertanya lagi, "Kalau boleh tanya, sebenarnya siapakah nama sahabatnya Vanitas itu?"

Mickey tersenyum. Ingatan saat-saat itu telah kembali lagi. Masa-masa pahit yang dialami Vanitas dan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Sambil menatap Roxas, Mickey menjawab, "Namanya Ventus."

* * *

**OSSU!**

**Chap 2 kayaknya pendek banget yah? Kayaknya malah bingungin ya? :|  
**

**Makasih buat _Metha tok_ dan _Eqa Skylight_ yang udah review buat ane :D dan hehe, Riku dikatain albino #dijitak Riku#**

**Kalau ada pendapat, saran, kekurangan dan keganjalan di chap ini, REVIEW diperlukan :) saya masih harus banyak belajar #semangat45#**

**Dan kalo ada yang bingungin, tanya aja~**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Four

**Haloo semuanya xD ketemu lgi sama saia~ maap ya klo agak ngaret, uda kebiasaan ngaret soalnya #dijitak# oh iya, MAKASIH ya buat REVIEWnya! MAKASIH juga buat yg uda baca! Setia terus yaa xD sebelum mulai, ada balesan nih buat yg udah review:**

**Metha: **hahaha, gapapa kok... jangan-jangan nti namanya jdi _Just Metha_ ya :D (kupanggil Metha ya~) Hehe, Riku gapunya titisan kayaknya, tapi liat aja nanti di chapy ini. Dijelasin kok...

**Eqa Skylight: **Sabar yaa...aku juga prnah digituin kok -_- emang kasihan si Sora, jadinya pengen meluk dia #hug Sora#

**MidnightSolitaire:** WAAH~ TENGKYU TIPSnya! xD Arigatou, Senpai!

**_Neroritsu _****(sekaligus info buat semua): **Bakal ada kok, chapter dimana Soranya dikuasai kegelapan~ makanya ikutin terus yaa~ ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet The Four

* * *

_Kegelapan mulai muncul kembali, setelah beberapa abad lamanya._

_Kekuatannya yang mengerikan dapat digunakan untuk menguasai dunia. Akan lebih mengerikan lagi apabila jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Kau angkat tangan kananmu, maka pasukan kegelapanmu akan datang dan memujamu bagaikan dewa._

_Tapi di mata orang banyak, kau hanyalah seorang monster yang membawa kutukan pada mereka._

"Ooh, begitu ya?" tanya Mickey sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang disajikan oleh ibu.

"Lha? Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku membaca ini," kata Sora sedikit kesal sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku berwarna hijau tua bertuliskan _Darkness_. "Aku masih tidak mengerti. Memangnya untuk apa aku membaca ini?"

"Buku itu hanya sekedar pengetahuan saja. Agar kau mengerti alasan mengapa aku harus melatihmu," kata Mickey yang kemudian mengigit roti tawarnya. Nadanya kemudian menjadi serius. "Kau harus mengerti, Sora. Kegelapan di dalam dirimu itu bukan main-main. Kalau tidak segera ditangani, bisa buruk."

Sora terdiam cukup lama. Lama sekali, sampai ia tidak merasa kehadiran saudaranya yang menghampirinya sambil membawa sarapan untuknya.

"Nih rotinya," kata Roxas pelan, membawa Sora dari lamunannya. Melihat ekspresi Sora, Roxas berkata, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini. _Kau pasti bisa_, Sora..."

Sora tersenyum kecil. _Yeah_, mungkin dia tak perlu khawatir. Dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal kegelapannya. Dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi ia bertemu seekor tikus, anjing, dan bebek yang bisa berbicara. Dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi bahwa semalam setelah Riku pulang, Mickey melubangi lemari Sora dan Roxas yang bersebelahan, agar bisa dibuat tempat tidur di dalam lemari. Yang ia perlukan hanya _fokus_, agar tidak ada yang terluka.

"Oh iya, dimana Donald dan Goofy?" tanya Sora ketika ia sadar ia tidak melihat kedua rekan Mickey yang suka bertengkar itu (walau Goofy sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa).

"Ah, mereka kusuruh untuk memanggil empat kenalanku ke sini. Tenang saja, kenalanku itu nggak sejauh duniaku dengan duniamu, jadi tidak ada perbedaan waktu," jawab Mickey sambil terus menghabiskan teh yang tersisa di cangkirnya. "Kira-kira ada tidak tempat yang jarang dihuni di Destiny Island ini?" tanya Mickey.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya ada sih," jawab Roxas. "Di pulau kecil seberang sana. Dari atas sini bisa kelihatan, kok."

"Oh, pulau kecil itu," kata Sora. "Yang biasa kita datangi untuk main, kan? Sudah lama tidak ke sana lagi. Memang sih, pulau itu tidak banyak dikunjungi," lalu Sora menoleh ke Mickey, "Memangnya untuk apa, Mickey?"

"Aku memikirkan tempat dimana kita akan berlatih. Apa boleh pulau kecil itu kita pakai untuk latihan?" tanya Mickey.

"Boleh saja, sih. Asal tidak membawa keributan," jawab Roxas. "Oh iya, soal kenalanmu itu, apa mereka ada hubungannya dengan latihan nanti?"

Mickey mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Mereka lah yang akan menjadi mentor pertama kalian. Kalau kalian sudah cukup kuat dan terlatih, barulah kalian akan dilatih oleh kedua _warriors_ yang pernah menjadi _Guardian_nya Vanitas. Setelah kalian mulai kuat, _barulah kalian dilatih olehku langsung_," Mickey berjalan ke dapur lalu menaruh piring dan cangkirnya, "itu metode pelatihan yang sistematis."

Sora dan Roxas langsung menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Apakah Mickey sekuat itu?

"Hm? Kenapa kalian melamun? Bukannya kalian harus sekolah hari ini?" tanya Mickey heran begitu ia menyadari tatapan si kembar yang tertuju padanya.

* * *

"Oh, begitu. Jadi pertama kita harus dilatih sama kenalannya Mickey?" tanya Riku memastikan sambil memakan makan siangnya. Setelah penjelasan Sora selama pelajaran tadi, Riku, Sora, dan Roxas membicarakannya diam-diam di atap sekolah.

Sora mengangguk, "Iya. Masih lama kita dilatih oleh Mickey."

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya, empat orang yang bakal melatih kita?" Riku bertanya-tanya. "Aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa nanti latihannya..."

"Yang pasti tidak segampang yang kita kira," jawab Roxas. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kayaknya mentor kita nanti kuat-kuat deh."

"Kalau nggak kuat, mana mau kita dilatih," komentar Riku.

Belum sempat Sora ikut berkomentar, ia mendengar suara pesawat yang mendarat tiba-tiba di depan ketiga sahabat itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa orang dari dalam pesawat itu sambil berusaha keluar. Sora tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena asap yang mengelilingi pesawat itu.

"Kalau tahu pesawatnya sesempit ini, aku bisa meminta pesawat dari Cid," keluh suara seorang perempuan.

Suara bebek, Donald, menjawab dengan nada sarkasme, "_Oh! Maaf kalau sangat sempit!_"

Suara Goofy ikut bergabung, "_Gawrsh_, Donald. Tidak perlu seperti itu."

Kali ini suara perempuan lain tapi lebih lembut, "Setidaknya kita sampai. Ini juga karena Zack bersikeras membawa senjatanya."

"Padahal Cloud hanya bawa satu."

"Hei, aku masih bisa mendengar kalian," kata seorang laki-laki juga ikut keluar dari pesawat itu. "Kita ke sini kan untuk melatih! Senjata ini untuk—"

"Apa kalian sudah cukup bertengkarnya?" suara pria lain juga terdengar.

"Astaga, Cloud! Kau nggak apa-apa?"

Kabut asap mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan pemilik bayangan dan suara tadi yang didengar oleh Sora, Roxas, dan Riku. Mereka bertiga melihat empat orang asing bersama Donald dan Goofy.

Yang perempuan ada yang berambut panjang berwarna hitam, dan yang satu lagi berwarna coklat bergelombang. Yang pria ada yang rambutnya pirang, ada pula yang hitam. _Siapa mereka? _batin Sora, _Tunggu, kenapa ada Donald dan Goofy bersama mereka? Jangan-jangan…_

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita di mana?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam.

Goofy melihat Sora lalu berkata, "Kita sudah di sekolahnya Sora. Lihat? Ada temannya, Roxas dan Riku. Mereka kan yang akan dilatih kalian…"

"Oh, jadi kalian…," kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum lalu berkata pada kawanannya, "_Guys_, mereka murid-murid kita!"

"Mana?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam yang masih membantu temannya keluar dari _gummyship_. "Mereka?"

"Iya!" jawab Tifa lalu menatap Sora, "Halo. Kenalkan, namaku Tifa. Salam kenal ya…"

"E-eh, i-iya. Salam kenal juga," kata Sora, Roxas dan Riku seirama.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat menghampiri Tifa lalu berkata, "Tifa, coba kau bantu Zack. Cloud masih terjebak di _gummyship_ gara-gara senjatanya Zack."

Tifa menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah _gummyship _lagi, "Padahal Zack itu lelaki."

Perempuan berambut coklat itu tersenyum maaf pada Tifa kemudian menatap Roxas dan Riku, "Hai. Kalian pasti _Guardian_nya Sora ya? Namaku Aerith. Aku, Tifa, Cloud, dan Zack yang akan melatih kalian nanti. Maaf ya, kita terpaksa _landing_ sebentar di atap sekolahmu karena mereka mengeluh kesempitan."

"Ah, bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami _Guardian_nya Sora?" tanya Riku.

"Mickey menceritakan semuanya," jawab Aerith tersenyum. "Katanya latihan pertama kalian adalah bersama kami berempat. Kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin dan tentunya tanpa segan-segan melatih kalian sekeras yang kami bisa..."

Sora, Riku dan Roxas langsung merinding ketika melihat senyum Aerith. Tak lama kemudian, Tifa datang dengan dua pria di belakangnya. Aerith berkata, "Ah, aku sampai lupa. Pria di belakang Tifa ini—"

"Halo, _pangeran_! Namaku Zack!" kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung menyodorkan tangannya ke Sora.

Sora menjawab uluran tangannya sambil berkata, "Ha-Halo juga. Namaku Sora."

"Tenang saja! Kami sudah tahu kok!" kata Zack. Lalu ia menatap Riku dan Roxas sambil berkata, "Kalian ini _Guardiannya_ kan? Aku suka semangat kalian! Padahal kalian sendiri masih muda!"

"Kau menakut-nakutinya, Zack," gumam pria di sebelah Zack. "Pelankan sedikit suaramu..."

"Ini namanya _semangat_, Cloud! Cobalah bersemangat sedikit!" kata Zack.

Tifa berkata pada Zack, "Semangat sih, semangat. Tapi kalau suaramu sekeras itu bisa-bisa kau dianggap gila."

Sambil melihat empat orang di depannya terus mengoceh, Sora bergumam, "Hah... Ketemu lagi _sesuatu yang lebih aneh_..."

* * *

"Untungnya mereka sudah pergi," kata Riku ketika keluar dari sekolah bersama Roxas dan Sora. "Kalau mereka terus di atap, bisa-bisa membawa keributan di sekolah."

"Yang penting sekarang kita sudah pulang sekolah, nggak usah khawatir lagi," kata Roxas. "Lagian, habis ini kita ke pulau kecil kan? Mickey meminta kita untuk berlatih di sana."

"Iya," kata Sora. "Aku jadi bernostalgia..."

Riku dan Roxas mengangguk. Mereka bertiga jadi ingat masa kecil mereka di pulau kecil yang sedang mereka tujui. Dulu sering bermain di sana, dari siang sampai sore. Nggak lama setelahnya, Tidus, Wakka, dan Selphie jadi ikut main di pulau ini juga. Tapi semenjak remaja, tak satupun dari mereka yang bermain lagi di pulau itu.

"Tapi yang membuatku penasaran lagi pas kalian berdua sedang lomba lari," kata Riku.

Roxas dan Sora menatap Riku bersamaan sambil memasang wajah heran, "Pas lomba lari? Yang waktu itu kamu bilang kalau kamu lagi dipanggil?" Riku mengangguk. Sora bertanya, "Memangnya siapa yang memanggilmu? Kukira ayahmu."

Riku menggeleng, "Bukan. Orang asing."

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Roxas.

"Umm... Rambutnya coklat, pakaiannya pun juga bukan dari sini. Dia bawa senjata, tapi senjatanya aneh. Ia sedang mencari seseorang. Ia sempat menunjukkan fotonya padaku sih," jawab Riku. "Herannya, wajah di fotonya mirip dengan Roxas, cuma lebih tua."

Roxas tambah heran lagi, "Masa sih? Saat itu kan kita masih kecil."

"Kau punya _doppleganger_, Roxas?" tanya Sora terkejut.

"Yang benar saja!" Roxas lalu menatap Riku dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Rik. Lupakan saja. Kau membuatku ngeri..."

Riku tertawa lalu berkata, "_Yeah_, mungkin aku salah? Aku nggak tahu. Ingatanku agak samar-samar, sih..."

Tiba-tiba, di depan mereka bertiga muncul beberapa orang yang badannya lebih kekar, menghadang mereka untuk keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Seragamnya sama dengan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka maju lalu bertanya, "Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Sora?"

Riku dan Roxas tutup mulut. Mereka langsung tahu kalau orang-orang di depannya adalah kakak kelas mereka. Roxas dan Riku melirik Sora seakan-akan mengatakan _apa yang kau lakukan_?

"Oh, jadi kau," kata orang itu sambil mendekati Sora. "Kau kan, orang tadi yang _menghajar_ anak buahku di toilet?"

Riku dan Roxas terkejut. _Menghajar_? Mereka menatap Sora yang tersenyum minta maaf, "SORA!"

"Ma-Maaf!" teriak Sora kemudian. "Aku nggak bermaksud menghajar mereka. Aku kan memang sedang _ingin_ ke toilet. Anak buahnya itu mengangguku, aku tidak bisa buang air kecil dengan tenang!"

**Flashback**

Sora berlari secepat kilat ke toilet. Ia telah menahannya selama pelajaran dimulai, tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dingin. Gurunya tidak mau mengijinkan Sora karena Sora tertidur di kelas berkali-kali. Padahal Riku sudah memperingatkan.

Begitu Sora masuk ke toilet, ia melihat tiga orang siswa tengah mencuci tangan mereka di wastafel. _Wah, kakak kelas_, batin Sora. Sebelum masuk ke salah satu stal, Sora sempat mendengar _senpai_nya tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak Tidus dari kelas 1-C?" tanya yang di sebelah kanan. Sora sedikit terkejut nama teman dan kelasnya disebut.

"Hehe, anak itu disalahkan memecahkan piala klub _baseball_," kata yang di sebelah kiri. "Padahal kamu sendiri yang mecahin kan?"

Yang di tengah tertawa, "Lagian, salah sendiri bocah itu tidak punya sopan santun. Pagi tadi dia menyenggolku. Apa dia tidak punya mata?"

Sora menatap ketiga _senpai_nya dengan sedikit ngeri. _Wah, aku harus memberi tahu klub baseball_, batin Sora. Ia tidak mau membiarkan teman sekelasnya, Tidus, disalahkan atas hal yang tidak dilakukannya.

"Ng?" salah satu kakak kelas melihat Sora. Ia memasang wajah seram lalu bertanya pada Sora, "Kau menguping, ya?"

Sora tersentak ketika ketiga kakak kelasnya langsung menatapnya. "Emm... Aku—"

"Kau mau _mengadu_?" tanya yang ditengah sambil berjalan ke arah Sora lalu menarik kerah seragam Sora. "Hm? Bukannya kau sekelas dengan si Tidus itu?"

Yang di sebelah kiri berkata, "Ah, aku pernah lihat dia! Dia kan yang melakukan _slam dunk_ dua kali saat lawan kelas 1-A."

Temannya yang di sebelah kanan dan yang di tengah membulatkan kedua matanya, tapi kemudian tertawa seakan-akan itu bohong. "Masa sih? Aku nggak percaya. Bahkan badannya tidak setinggi si Riku itu. Malah kukira si Riku itu yang melakukan _slam dunk_."

Sora merasa dirinya terdorong ke dinding oleh _senpai_nya yang di tengah. Sora yang mulai menyadari itu tidak berpikir apa-apa. Dulu, kalau ia merasa terpojok seperti ini ia ketakutan dan bakal meminta ampun. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak merasa seperti itu lagi. Ia justru berpikir:_kenapa tangan kotor orang ini menyentuhku?_

"Nah, sekarang kau nggak bisa ke mana-mana lagi," kata kakak kelasnya yang di tengah. "Apa kau mau meminta ampun seperti yang lain? Atau kau mau kuhajar _sama_ seperti yang lain?"

"...," Sora terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya gelap. Kemudian ia berkata dengan pelan, "Singkirkan tanganmu dariku..."

"He? Melawan rupanya?" _senpai_nya yang masih menarik kerah Sora mulai mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi dan mengepalkannya. "Songong sekali..." Ia langsung melayangkan tinju ke muka Sora.

DUAK! Sayangnya tinjunya itu justru mengenai dinding. Sora menghindar lalu memukul wajah _senpai_nya tanpa segan-segan. Raut wajahnya berubah, tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau!" kedua _senpai_ lainnya juga ikut menghajar Sora. Sora berhasil menghindarinya berkali-kali. Sama seperti yang pertama, ia tidak segan-segan menghajar _senpai_nya berkali-kali. Tak lama kemudian, yang Sora lihat adalah ketiga _senpai_nya tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah babak belur.

"_Kalian memang tidak pantas. Tak akan ada cahaya bagimu lagi_," gumam Sora. Beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung ingat tujuannya ke toilet.

**End of** **Flashback **

"Aku juga nggak ingat kenapa aku langsung meninju mereka saat itu," kata Sora pada Riku dan Roxas.

"Kau menghajar anak buahku," kata salah seorang dari mereka yang ada di depan Sora. "Kau macam-macam dengan kami, maka kau juga kena akibatnya."

Riku dan Roxas terdiam. Satu-satunya cara agar bisa melewati mereka dan bisa ke pulau kecil adalah ikut berkelahi dengan mereka. Apalagi Sora kelihatannya...—Sora?

"Tidak mau," jawab Sora santai. "Aku nggak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian. Maaf, _senpai_, kami harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini."

"APA?!" teriak mereka marah. "Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan melewati gerbang ini sampai si Sora minta maaf!"

Sora menghela nafas. _Kenapa sih harus ada yang namanya berkelahi_? Yah, memang awalnya dia yang mulai, sih.

"Hei, Sora!" teriak seseorang dari atas gerbang sekolah lalu lompat dan berlari ke arah Sora. "Kamu sedang ngapain, sih? Kalian juga! Kalian bertiga terlambat lima belas menit tahu!"

"Ah, maaf, Zack," kata Sora. "Kami dihadang. Kami ada sedikit... _masalah_."

"Memangnya nggak bisa diselesaikan segera?" tanya Zack sedikit kesal. "Aku sudah menunggu kalian sangat lama—"

"Lima belas menit itu tidak terlalu lama, Zack," kata Cloud yang menghampiri Sora dan kawan-kawan. "Kita ke sini bukan untuk memarahi mereka. Kita ke sini untuk menjemput mereka, ingat?"

"Tetap saja!" Zack berkata pada Cloud. "Bukan seperti ini sikap seorang tentara!"

"Mereka ini siswa SMA. Kata siapa mereka ini tentara?" tanya Cloud sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

"Kataku barusan! Memangnya kau tidak dengar?"

Kemudian, salah seorang kakak kelas Sora menyeringai sambil berkata, "_Hoo_, perselisihan antar rekan ya? Hohoho. Katanya kalau dapat bala bantuan harus saling kerja sama. Kalau begini, kayaknya gampang buat kalahin kalian."

"Jangan ikut campur!" teriak Zack ke kakak kelasnya Sora.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Cloud juga, semakin kesal.

"Ah, mereka _senpai_ku—" Sora berusaha menjelaskan tapi Zack dan Cloud sudah mengambil tindakan duluan.

"MINGGIR SANA!" teriak Zack sambil menendang wajah _senpai_nya Sora. "Yang nggak ada hubungannya nggak usah ikut campur!"

Melihat orang yang ditendang Zack tersungkur di tanah, Cloud berkomentar, "Dia siapa sih? Lemah sekali. Aku bahkan bisa mengelak dari tendangannya Zack."

Zack bertanya pada Cloud, "Kau mau kutendang?"

"Hei! Kalian apakan ketua kami?!" teriak anak buahnya yang mulai marah. "Dia itu Renon-san! Ketua kami, kelas 3-C! Kurang ajar kalian!"

"_Renon_?" tanya Cloud heran. "Namanya mirip sekali dengan Reno. Sayangnya, Reno jauh lebih kuat dari ketua kelas 3-C ini."

"Sialan kalian! Melecehkan ketua kami!" kelompok dari kelas 3-C itu memarahi Cloud. "Beraninya melawan ketua kelas kami! Apa kalian tidak punya moral?"

CPIK! Zack dan Cloud langsung tersentak mendengarnya. Anak-anak itu hanya bisa berkomentar dan memarahi mereka seenaknya saja. Zack langsung menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya sambil menyeringai. Ia berkata, "Yang keberatan, maju sini! Lawan aku, Zack Fair, _1st Class SOLDIER_!"

"Kok jadi begini sih?" gumam Riku. "Kayak tawuran saja."

"Padahal kukira kita bakal diselamatkan oleh mereka," kata Sora. "Cloud, tolong hentikan Zac—"

Cloud menghilang dari sisi Sora dan tengah berdiri di samping Zack sambil berkata, "Kalau mau berantem, aku layani."

"Ini sih mimpi buruk," gumam Sora sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Roxas malah tersenyum sampai giginya kelihatan sambil berkata, "Kayaknya seru tuh. Riku, mau ikutan nggak?"

Riku menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit menggerutu, "Buat apa?"

"Yah, sekalian buat pemanasan sebelum latihan nanti di pulau kecil," jawab Roxas.

Sora langsung menatap Riku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan: _jangan terpancing dengan tawarannya._ Sayangnya, Riku tersenyum lalu menaruh ranselnya ke lapangan, "Menarik."

Sekejap, Roxas dan Riku langsung berlari dan bergabung bersama Zack dan Cloud yang tengah berkelahi dengan anak-anak kelas 3-C. Mereka berempat akhirnya malah ikut ke ambang pertempuran. Sora menghela nafas menyerah sampai ia langsung sadar bahwa salah seorang siswa kelas 3-C itu tengah menyerbu Sora.

Sora awalnya sedikit kaget, tapi ia langsung menghindar. Ia langsung memukul perut orang itu tanpa segan-segan. Tatapannya serius. Entah kenapa, Sora sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan?" teriak Sora histeris ketika ia mulai sadar bahwa ia juga ikut terkontaminasi dengan aliran Zack, Cloud, Riku dan Roxas yang berkelahi dengan anak kelas 3.

Zack yang menyaksikan itu, sambil menyeringai lebar ia berkata, "Ternyata kau haus kemenangan juga, Sora! Aku salut lho!"

"Kerja yang bagus!" seru Riku.

Sora langsung dia sendiri tiba-tiba terlibat? Melihat beberapa orang juga mulai menyerangnya, Sora mendecakkan lidahnya frustasi, "Masa bodoh lah..." Dengan gesit, ia melayangkan beberapa tinju lalu menendang salah satu di antaranya. Sora menyeringai, "Hmm... ternyata _seru_ juga."

Beberapa siswa berhasil dijatuhkan. Zack tertawa puas sambil berkata pada sisanya, "Bagaimana? Kalian lihat kan? Inilah cara kami untuk menang! Hahahaha!"

"Masih ada yang mau maju lagi?" tanya Cloud. "Kami siap melayani."

Sora tertawa kecil ketika ia melihat anak kelas 3-C telah dijatuhkan semua. Setidaknya mereka nggak bakal meremehkan kita lagi.

"Ah, iya," Cloud mulai berkata, "Kita harus ke pulau kecil itu secepatnya. Tifa sudah kelamaan menunggu dan kalau dia sedang marah—"

"ZACK! CLOUD!"

* * *

"Jadi kalian mengerti kan? Pertama-tama kita akan mengeluarkan aura di dalam diri kalian, dan mengeluarkan energi potensial kalian. Tidak lama kok. Kalau sudah, kalian akan memulai _training_ kalian dengan kami. Tugas piket hari ini adalah Aerith. Bersyukurlah karena Aerith orang yang cukup sabar. Tugas piket berikutnya adalah Zack, Cloud lalu aku. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Tifa dengan tegas setelah ia menjelaskan cukup lama. "Aku bilang, _kalian mengerti_?"

"Ya, Tif," kata Sora, Riku, Roxas, Zack, dan Cloud seirama dengan hadiah sebuah benjolan di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Bagus," sahut Tifa.

Aerith bertanya pada Tifa, "Apa ini tidak berlebihan, Tif? Kau memberi mereka benjolan yang sangat besar di kepala mereka..."

"_Well_, mereka pantas mendapatkannya," jawab Tifa.

Setelah melihat Tifa dan Aerith berjalan agak jauh, Cloud berkata pada Zack, "Sudah kubilang, _k__ita ke sana bukan untuk memarahi mereka, kita ke sana untuk menjemput mereka_. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu, Zack."

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan, Cloud," gumam Zack.

"Apa Tifa seseram itu?" tanya Sora pada Cloud.

"_Kau tidak akan pernah tahu_..."

* * *

**YEAY! Latihan dimulai~!**

**Jadi gimana? Chapter ini ada yang kurang nggak? Soalnya saya ngga baca ulang-_-a**

**Bisa kalian tebak siapa orang misterius yang Riku jumpai dulu? xD HOHOHOHO**

**Oh iya, buat artinya** _Doppelganger_**, cari di internet boleh :) yang bisa saya jelaskan, itu kayak orang lain yang mirip kita ... dan saya nggak tahu kenapa saya masukin adegan tawuran di sini. Oh iya, penulisannya udah bener belum? Saia takut salah... =3=**

**Ada yang bingungin di sini? TANYAKAN~**

**KOMEN, SARAN, KRITIK, dan PESAN, maka REVIEW diperlukan~ ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Mode

**HALOO! xD maap bgt ya kalo ngareettt lagi-_- minggu ini udah masuk skolah lagi, jadi tmbah sibuk pula jadwalnya #sok sibuk# Balasan buat...**

**Eqa Skylight: **Ikutan dong acara berantemnya~ #bawa-bawa golok (?)# hehehe, saya sndiri bingung knapa adegannya humor gitu hahaha :D umm... senjatanya Zack di gummy ship cuma 3 sih: Soldier sword, buster sword (skrg jdi pnya Cloud), sniper rifle. Sisanya senjatanya mickey, dibwa sma donald dan goofy :D

**Metha****: **saia jga mau diajarin sama empat sekawan~ hehe, arigatou sensei, perbaikannya. Iya sih saia jga ngerasa chapter sblumnya pndek-_-v moga-moga yang ini nggak pendek

**MidnightSolitaire:** haha, saia ga tau knapa Cloud sama Zack saia buat gitu... umm sebenarnya orang misterius berambut coklat itu nunjukin foto kyk Roxas (kata Riku) pdahal itu Ventus :D pasti tau kan siapa yg nunjukin fotonya~? :D

**Neroritsu**: Hehehe... iya, itu Terra

**Sekali lgi, MAKASIH buat REVIEWnya yawww~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Darkness Mode

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Pertemuan Sora dengan empat kenalan Mickey yang disebutnya _The Four_ telah terganti menjadi hari-hari dimana Sora, Riku, dan Roxas dilatih oleh mereka. Tantangan yang berat tentunya, karena selain latihan sampai waktu makan malam, mereka bertiga harus mengerjakan PR mereka yang cukup banyak dan harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sangat berat untuk Sora, karena ia sangat dikenal sebagai si tukang tidur, akibat kebiasaannya yang sangat sulit dibangunkan. Untuk Riku dan Roxas yang _morning person_, mungkin tidak sesulit itu.

Selama dua minggu ini, banyak hal yang berubah. Mickey mulai menjadi-jadi karena Sora suka telat, dan Riku serta Roxas juga ikut menanggung akibatnya, dikarenakan mereka berdua _sangat baik_ untuk menunggu Sora. Seminggu yang lalu, ketika Sora terlambat karena dikejar anjing, akhirnya dilempari granat oleh Mickey. Dua hari kemudian, karena Sora harus ikut ujian susulan, ia dilempari dinamit.

Selain itu, dibanding Sora dan Roxas sendiri, Mickey lebih menyukai Riku. Dari apa yang Sora amati akhir-akhir ini, Riku suka berbincang-bincang dengan Mickey. Ketika ditanya mengapa Riku sangat dekat dengan Mickey, katanya, "Soalnya Mickey lucu sih. Masa tikus bisa ngomong? Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh juga." _Baru sadar sekarang__? _batin Sora.

Tak hanya itu, setiap paginya Sora juga mengalami paginya yang menyenangkan. Karena sudah sering ditinggal Roxas dan Riku, setiap kali ia melewati perempatan ia selalu berpapasan dengan Kairi. Awalnya canggung, tapi kian hari situasinya membaik. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang beberapa menit. Ternyata alasan Sora jarang melihat Kairi ialah karena kelasnya adalah kelas yang terpencil, sangat jauh dari kelas Sora sendiri bahkan jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Maka dari itu Sora jarang bertemu dengannya.

"Wah, nilaimu turun lagi Sora," komentar Riku ketika melihat Sora terlihat putus asa dengan kertas ulangan kimia di tangannya.

"Aku heran," gumam Sora sambil menatap Riku dengan sedikit kesal, "bagaimana caramu agar bisa belajar setelah latihan seberat itu?"

Riku hanya menyeringai lebar, "Aku bangun jam empat pagi. Aku belajar selama dua jam sebelum berangkat ke sekolah," setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke depan tanpa berkomentar lagi pada Sora.

Sora menghela nafas frustrasi sambil menaruh hasil ulangannya ke dalam tasnya yang tergantung di samping mejanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyempatkan dirinya belajar selama ia berlatih dengan _The Four_. Apalagi Mickey, ia pasti akan menggila ketika melihat nilai ulangannya. Ia teringat pesan Mickey sebelum Sora berangkat ke sekolah. _Belajarlah yang rajin. Seorang pangeran harus mempunyai pengetahuan yang tinggi_. Sora sendiri tidak yakin bisa memenuhinya.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Dengan malas, ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ikut berbaur dengan anak-anak yang tengah berlalu lalang ke kantin. Sora berjalan bersama Riku menuju atap sambil membawa _bento_ mereka, tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Roxas ikut bergabung dengan mereka ke atap.

"Ha? Ulangan kimia Sora turun?" tanya Roxas heran. "Bukannya terakhir kali ulangan ia mendapat nilai bagus?"

"Jangan tanya aku," gumam Riku sambil memakan makan siangnya. "Yang tinggal satu atap dengannya kan kamu."

"Aku nggak yakin bisa bertemu Mickey hari ini," kata Sora sedikit takut. "Entah siapa yang tahu _apa_ yang akan dilempar olehnya sama seperti waktu kita terlambat saat itu."

"Mungkin bom," Roxas berpendapat, sedikit ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan granat lagi," kali ini Riku.

"Atau mungkin lebih dari itu," tambah Sora.

Selama jam istirahat makan siang, ketiga sahabat ini menghabiskan waktu mereka pundung di atap sekolah, sambil berpikir apa yang akan dilempar Mickey nanti. Mungkinkah tebakan mereka benar? Entahlah. Apa pun itu, yang pasti bagi Sora, Riku, dan Roxas, akan sangat _menyeramkan_.

* * *

"Hah, lagi-lagi begini," gumam Sora sambil menyapu lapangan akibat daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Dia sedang dihukum oleh guru sejarahnya karena tidak mengerjakan PR dan karena ia tidak menyimak selama pelajaran dimulai, alias tidur. Sora heran kenapa Riku tidak bernasib sama sepertinya, walau Sora sendiri telah memaklumi bahwa Riku memang murid yang teladan.

" Biarlah… Lagian aku juga bosan dengan kelas sejarah," kata Sora akhirnya sambil tersenyum senang, "toh, aku nggak perlu capek mendengar ceramahnya yang membosankan itu."

"Lho? Sora?"

Sora menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan mendekatinya sambil membawa sapu lidi di tangannya. Tak lain lagi gadis itu adalah Kairi, siswa yang telah Sora jumpai dua minggu ini ketika ia hendak berangkat ke sekolah sendirian (karena Roxas dan Riku sudah berangkat duluan).

"Kairi?" tanya Sora heran. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Kairi sambil tertawa pelan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sora tertawa hampa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu berkata, "Aku sih, memang selalu begini. Umm… aku dihukum."

Kairi mulai menyapu lapangan dengan sapu lidinya sambil berkata pada Sora, "Aku juga dihukum."

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanya Sora sedikit terkejut. "Tumben sekali, padahal kamu kan juga salah satu siswa teladan yang aku kenal. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hehe, semalam aku tidak mengerjakan PRku," kata Kairi sambil tertawa hampa. "Sepulang dari kegiatan di klub, hari sudah malam. Aku bahkan melewatkan makan malamku. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung tertidur. Kuharap hanya hari ini saja aku seperti itu."

" Kau beruntung, aku sudah dua minggu seperti ini," gumam Sora. "Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya Kairi ikut kegiatan di klub apa?"

Kairi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sora. Ia tersenyum lemah sambil menjawab, "Klub senam…"

Tubuh Sora langsung mematung mendengarnya. Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Sora tentunya. Ia pikir Kairi mengikuti klub yang lebih ringan seperti paduan suara, atau klub yang tak menyiksa. Sora mencoba meraih kesadaran lalu bertanya pada Kairi, "Ma-maksudmu, klub senam yang ada senam irama dan senam lantainya itu?"

Kairi mengangguk sambil terus menyapu lapangan. Sora bertanya lagi, "Berat tidak?"

"Berat sih," jawab Kairi. "Akhir-akhir ini selalu aku yang ditunjuk untuk melakukan gaya-gayanya berkali-kali. Aku tahu namaku sudah dikenal sebagai nama seorang murid yang cukup berprestasi, tapi… tindakan kakak kelasku sudah keterlaluan. Mereka seperti membebaniku dengan kemauan mereka masing-masing. Jadi kalau untukku, sangat berat untuk menghadapinya."

Sora melihat wajah Kairi yang tak lagi tersenyum cerah, tapi tersenyum lemah. Gadis itu terlihat kelelahan dengan adanya garis berwarna abu-abu di bawah matanya. Belum sempat Sora berbicara, Kairi mengeluarkan ponselnya yang lima detik lalu terus berbunyi. Kairi membukanya lalu membacanya, sebelum Sora melihat wajah sedih yang terpasang di wajah Kairi.

"_Doushita no_?" tanya Sora sedikit khawatir.

"A-ah, _nandemo nai yo_," jawab Kairi.

Walau Sora ingin mempercayainya, tapi tetap saja. Sora sendiri tahu ada yang membuat Kairi sedikit risih. Sora bertanya lagi, "Pesan masuk tadi… dari _senpai_mu di klub senam? Iya kan?"

Kairi menunduk. Namun mau tak mau, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sora menghela nafas berat sambil terus menyapu lapangannya, tak lagi memandang Kairi. Tiba-tiba Sora merasakan sesuatu di lubuk hatinya. Karena Sora tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari klub itu?"

Kairi membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu menatap punggung Sora yang membelakanginya. Kairi heran, kenapa Sora tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal seperti itu? Padahal teman-teman Kairi sendiri mendukungnya untuk tetap bertahan di klub senamnya. "I-itu–"

"Kamu nggak suka kan, dengan klub itu?"

Kali ini Kairi terdiam. Pertanyaan Sora terngiang di kepalanya, mencari jawaban di lubuk hatinya. Apakah Kairi sendiri menyukai klub itu? Entahlah… Kairi sendiri tidak tahu. Ia ikut klub senam karena kakak kelasnya yang mendorongnya untuk ikut. Setelah Kairi mengikuti klub senam, kakak kelasnya justru berubah 180 derajat.

Sora menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu berkata, "Lama sekali jawabnya. Berarti kau tidak suka kan?" Sora lalu memutar badannya menghadap Kairi. Kairi sedikit heran dengan ekspresi wajah Sora yang berubah tiba-tiba. Bukan Sora yang beberapa menit lalu ditemuinya, melainkan Sora yang _lain_. Sora yang berbeda…

"Kalau kamu tidak suka klub itu terutama kakak kelasmu, mending kau keluar saja," kata Sora sedikit tegas dari yang biasanya, "yang kau lakukan di klub itu hanya membuang-buang waktumu. Lagipula, kasihan juga tubuhmu karena kelelahan akibat dibebani oleh kakak kelasmu sendiri, yang awalnya main manis denganmu agar kau tertarik untuk masuk ke klub itu. Kita kan tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan sampai kau kelelahan seperti itu, siapa tahu mereka ingin menjatuhkan prestasimu."

Mendadak Kairi terkejut. Mungkin Sora ada benarnya. Buat apa mengikuti kegiatan di klub yang tidak disukainya?

Sebuah gantungan ponsel Kairi menangkap perhatian Sora. Bentuknya seperti bintang, terbuat dari kerang Thalassa kecil. Karena tertarik, Sora bertanya, "Gantungan itu, kamu yang buat?"

"I-iya," jawab Kairi sambil merona, karena Sora melihat gantungan ponsel yang ia buat sendiri. Tak disangkanya Sora sempat melihat-lihat gantungan itu.

Sora tersenyum sambil berkata, "Masuk saja ke klub kerajinan."

"E-eh?"

"Jelas kan? Masuk saja ke klub kerajinan," kata Sora lagi sambil menyeringai lebar. "Kamu suka membuat karya seperti itu dari kerang-kerang kan?"

Kairi menundukkan kepalanya malu sambil menyibak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Ia menjawab, "I-iya sih…"

"Saranku sih, kamu masuk saja ke klub kerajinan tangan itu. Dari pada ikut klub yang nggak disukai, mending ikut klub yang mempunyai kegiatan yang kau sukai kan?" tanya Sora.

Kairi tersenyum. Mungkin Sora _memang_ ada benarnya. Sambil tertawa kecil, Kairi menjawab, "Ya, kau benar…"

Tak lama kemudian, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sora melihat siswa-siswi sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sora langsung teringat bahwa sepulang sekolah ia ada latihan. Dengan terburu-buru, ia berkata pada Kairi, "A-aku duluan ya, Kairi!"

"Tu-tunggu, Sora—" Belum sempat Kairi menahannya, Sora sudah langsung berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah, untuk mengambil tasnya. Sambil menaruh sapu lidinya, Kairi bergumam seraya tersenyum, "_arigatou ne, _Sora…"

* * *

"Ini buruk, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku bisa terlambat," gumam Sora kesal sambil berlari ke luar sekolah. "Sudah kuduga, Roxas dan Riku kebiasaan meninggalkanku. Mungkin mereka tidak mau kena hukuman yang sama sepertiku. Dasar, mereka curang sekali! Teganya—AKH!"

BRUK! Karena Sora berlari sekencang mungkin, ia tidak sempat melihat apa yang baru saja ia kenai sampai terjatuh. Sora menyentuh kepalanya yang kesakitan sambil mencari objek yang dikenainya. "Benda apa sih yang kukenai tadi?"

Sora mendengar suara menggeram di belakangnya. Begitu ia menoleh, yang ia lihat adalah makhluk berbulu yang sepertinya sangat marah karena Sora tak sengaja menginjaknya sehingga ia tadi terjatuh. Sora tahu ini saatnya untuk kabur sebelum—

"WAA!"

* * *

"Ng?" Roxas langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin. _Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?_

"Kenapa Rox?" tanya Riku ketika ia melihat Roxas terdiam di tengah jalan. "Tiba-tiba diam di jalan..."

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berkata pada Riku, "Kayaknya aku dengar suara Sora."

Riku ikut terdiam, mulai terbawa suasana. "Sora? Maksudmu suara teriakan itu?"

Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menunggu respon selanjutnya dari suara yang berteriak cukup kencang dari kejauhan itu, tapi ia langsung mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan-akan hal itu bukan masalah lagi. "Mungkin aku salah dengar…"

"…Atau mungkin tidak," kata Riku sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya Roxas. Mereka berdua melihat Sora yang tengah berlari sekencang mungkin dengan wajah ketakutan. Kenapa dia?

"Sora, kenapa kau?" tanya Riku pada Sora yang baru saja melewatinya dan Roxas sambil terus berlari. Dia lari dari _apa_?

"Riku! Roxas! Di belakang kalian!" teriak Sora.

Riku dan Roxas terheran-heran. _Di belakang?_ Batin mereka sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat seekor hewan berbulu yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Tunggu, bukankah itu—ANJING?!

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa anjing itu jadi ikut mengejar kita sih?!" tanya Roxas heran sambil ikut berlari di belakang Sora sekencang mungkin.

"A-aku nggak sengaja menginjak ekornya!" teriak Sora.

"Kenapa kamu sendiri nggak lihat-lihat?!" kali ini Riku yang ikut berlari pun bertanya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan digigit oleh anjing itu," kata Sora ketika ia melihat Mickey menonton mereka dari pulau kecil.

Sadar betapa bahayanya situasi mereka, setelah sampai di perahu mereka bertiga masing-masing dan mendayungnya ke pulau kecil secepat mungkin, Sora melihat sesuatu mengkilap di tangan Mickey.

"Astaga!" teriak Sora ketika ia mulai dapat melihat jelas apa yang sedang dipegang Mickey dan tengah di arahkan ke mereka bertiga. Riku dan Roxas pun menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dikagetkan Sora.

"I-Itu—" Roxas tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah ia melihat senjata yang dipegang Mickey.

"Jangan bilang—" Riku juga tak bisa berkata apa- apa lagi.

Dari kejauhan, walau sedikit lagi sampai di pulau kecil, mereka bertiga mendengar Mickey berkata, "Kalian benar. Ini _bazooka_..."

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Sora ketika ia, Roxas, dan Riku sudah sampai di tepi pantai. Bahkan, walau mereka bertiga sudah sampai di pulau kecil...

BUUM!

* * *

"A-aku nggak mau terlambat lagi," gumam Sora pelan sambil berusaha untuk bangun walau tubuhnya sedikit terluka dan sedikit gosong.

"Aku juga," gumam Roxas dan Riku seirama. "Bahkan setelah kita sampai di pulau kecil ini pun, masih tetap saja kita kena hukumannya," kata Roxas.

"Tapi Mickey hebat ya," kata Riku sambil tersenyum. "Aku nggak kepikiran lho, kalau dia mau menghukum kita pakai _bazooka_."

Sora dan Roxas menatap Riku heran. "Kamu ini bukannya _kapok_,malah kagum sih?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sora."

Sora langsung berdiri tegap mendengar Mickey memanggil namanya dengan tegas dan berkata, "I-Iya!"

Mickey berjalan menuju tas Sora yang tergeletak di atas pasir dan merogoh-rogoh isinya. Setelah beberapa detik mencari, Mickey mengeluarkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kertas.

"Kudengar kau mendapat nilai jelek saat ulangan kimia," kata Mickey sambil menunjukkan kertas itu pada Sora, membuat Sora lebih takut lagi. "Kamu kalau mendapat nilai jelek lagi, tidak bakal kuberi tahu teknik unggulanmu, lho..."

Sora terdiam. _Teknik unggulan_? batin Sora. "Aku punya teknik unggulan?" tanya Sora memastikan kepada Mickey, jaga-jaga pendengarannya bermasalah.

Mickey menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bertanya, "Kemarin _The Four _sudah mengajarkan apa?"

Sora, Riku, dan Roxas berpikir sejenak. Roxas berkata, "Kami masih belajar tentang energi potensial sih. Tapi selain itu kami sudah diajari cara bertarung. Setelah itu mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang _Limit Break_."

"Kalau tidak salah, _Limit Break _itu berbeda-beda. Kami belum mengerti sih," sambung Riku.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mickey?" tanya Sora.

"_The Four _akan melatih kalian menggunakan _Limit Break_ kalian masing-masing," jawab Mickey sambil menunjuk ke arah Tifa, Cloud, Zack dan Aerith yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. "Tenang, _Limit Break_ itu mudah dikuasai," tambah Mickey, "dan Sora..."

"Ya?"

"Setelah latihan, jangan pulang dulu. Aku akan mengajarimu kimia sampai kau bahkan bisa mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian ulang nanti."

"Memangnya, kau mengerti pelajaran kimia sekolahku?" tanya Sora heran.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini raja," kata Mickey sambil membetulkan kacamata hitamnya.

"...Sombong sekali..."

* * *

Sora, Riku dan Roxas tergeletak di atas pasir, merasa kelelahan. Mereka bertiga dipaksa bertarung dengan Zack yang sedang piket hari itu, dibantu dengan Cloud. Sora terheran-heran, katanya ingin mengajari _Limit Break_?

"Untuk mengetahui _Limit Break_ kalian, tenaga kalian harus terkuras habis serasa seperti setelah bertarung! Kalian hanya perlu konsentrasi penuh, dan menyatukan energi kalian menjadi satu!" jelas Zack.

"Ini juga rasanya seperti setelah bertarung," gumam Sora.

"_Limit Break_ ini berguna bagi kalian. Apabila tenaga kalian terkuras habis, maka kalian bisa menggunakan _Limit Break_ agar kalian bisa mengalahkan lawan, sekaligus menyembuhkan kalian dari segala efek seperti _burn_, _p__oison_, kemarin sudah diajari kan?" kata Cloud.

"Sudah...," jawab Sora, Riku dan Roxas seirama.

"Baiklah, pertama adalah Riku!" kata Zack.

Riku perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu mencoba instruksi yang diberikan Zack. Konsentrasi, dan satukan energi... Riku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Dengan mudah, sebuah aura yang menggelora, muncul di sekitarnya dengan warna putih keunguan. Riku bisa merasakan dirinya cukup berenergi dibanding sebelumnya. Inikah _Limit Break_?

"Wow...," gumam Roxas dan Sora.

"Bagus, Riku!" seru Zack sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap ke arah Aerith yang mengedipkan mata padanya lalu berkata pada Riku. "Baiklah, Aerith sudah dapat datanya, Riku. Kau boleh meredakannya sekarang."

Tak lama kemudian, aura tersebut turun perlahan-lahan, membuat Riku membuka matanya. Ia merasa jauh lebih bugar dari sebelumnya. Rasa sakit tak terasa lagi di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Rik?" tanya Sora penasaran.

Riku tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Lumayan."

"Selanjutnya, Roxas!" kata Zack.

Roxas menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya. Ia mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti Riku tadi. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya. Sebuah aura berwarna putih kebiruan muncul di sekitarnya. Roxas tersenyum, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Riku benar. Rasanya lumayan...

"Kerja bagus, Roxas!" seru Zack sambil bertepuk tangan. "Aerith sudah dapat datanya. Kau boleh meredakannya sekarang. Ingat! Lakukan perlahan-lahan!"

Kali ini giliran Sora. Zack menatap Mickey ketika Mickey berkata, "Perhatikan baik-baik milik Sora. Dia bisa tercatat _dua_..." Zack terheran. _Dua_?

"Baiklah, Sora! Konsentrasi!" seru Zack. "Lakukan saja seperti bernafas!"

Sora menutup matanya perlahan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Gelap. Di sekitarnya tidak terlihat apa-apa selain gelap. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah memori terlintas di depannya. Sora heran, kenapa ia justru melihat memori?

Di memori itu terlihat seorang laki-laki seumuran Sora, bahkan identik dengan Sora hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang ketika seseorang dengan suara yang sudah tua memanggil namanya.

"Vanitas, ayo. Latihanmu dimulai."

_Vanitas_? Sora terkejut mendengar namanya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Vanitas itu berjalan menuju pintu yang telah ditunggui oleh seorang laki-laki tua. Vanitas menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Ya, Master."

_Master_? batin Sora.

"...ra.."

Vanitas punya Master?

"...ra!"

Mickey tidak menyebutkan apa-apa tentang Master satu pun—

"SORA!"

Sora membuka matanya ketika ia melihat di sekitar dirinya sebuah aura berwarna merah bagaikan api, tengah menari dengan aura berwarna hitam. Ia mendengar Zack berkata, "Redakan perlahan, Sora!"

Sora menutup matanya kembali lalu berusaha menepis apa yang barusan terjadi. Perlahan-lahan, auranya pun mereda, tapi di samping itu... tubuhnya terasa lebih bugar dibanding sebelumnya. Rasanya lebih ringan, tak ada beban di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa baru.

"Kau agak melamun di sana. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cloud menghampirinya.

Sora mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Iya. Aku merasa jauh lebih bugar sekarang."

"Aerith dan Tifa sudah mendapat data dari _Limit Break_mu," jelas Zack. "Kelihatannya, hanya _kau_ yang mempunyai _dua_."

"Dua?" tanya Sora heran. "Dua _Limit Break_?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Semacam itulah. Dari data tadi, _Limit Break_ milik Riku adalah _Darkstorm_ sedangkan milik Roxas adalah _Event Horizon. _Tentu saja kami mendapat milikmu Sora, yaitu _Ragnarok_. Tapi selain itu, kami mencatat hal lain selain _Limit Break_mu."

"Benarkah?" Sora bertanya tidak percaya.

"_Darkness Mode_," sela Mickey sambil berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka. "Sora sudah melangkah ke tahap pertama dari _Darkness Mode_."

"_Darkness Mode_?" tanya Sora, Riku, Roxas bersamaan.

Mickey mengangguk lalu menjelaskan, "_Darkness Mode_ adalah ketika kau menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan dari dirimu. Itulah yang ingin kuajari padamu, cara mengontrol kegelapan, bukan kegelapan yang mengontrolmu. Vanitas pernah menggunakannya."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"...Xehanort menyalahgunakan kekuatannya itu sehingga membuat Vanitas dikontrol sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan."

Sora lalu teringat dengan memori tadi. Ia berkata pada Mickey, "Oh iya, tadi ketika aku menggunakan _Limit Break_, sepertinya aku melihat memori Vanitas."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mickey. "Tentang apa?"

Sora mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menjawab, "Yang kulihat, ia sedang dipanggil masternya untuk latihan. Ada kemungkinan kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, masternya adalah Master Xehanort. Pria tua itu," gumam Mickey. "Dia adalah master Vanitas sebelum ia diambil alih pengajarannya oleh temanku, Master Eraqus. Pria tua itu lah yang membuat Vanitas terobsesi dengan kegelapan."

Sora menelan ludahnya yang tercekat. Mickey yang melihat kegugupan dalam dirinya, berkata padanya, "Tenang, kau tak akan bernasib sama seperti Vanitas kalau kau meningkatkan _Darkness Mode_ itu sampai ke level tertingginya untuk melawan Xehanort. Aku akan melatihmu."

"Mickey...," kata Sora sedikit tersentuh.

"Oh iya, sampai di mana tadi?" tanya Mickey sambil meraih pulpen dan sebuah buku dari tas Sora. "Nah, ayo kita mulai belajarnya..."

Sora menghela nafas. Belum sempat istirahat dari _Limit Break_...

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Sora bangun lebih awal karena Mickey mulai membuat suara dengung yang menganggu sehingga membuat Sora dan Roxas terbangun. Mereka bersiap-siap dan pergi ke sekolah, yang ternyata sudah ditunggui Riku di depan rumah mereka. _Well_, setidaknya ada yang cukup ceria di antara mereka bertiga.

"_Ohayou, _Sora, Roxas!" sapa Riku ceria. "Ah, Sora, bagaimana belajarmu dengan Mickey?"

Sora menjawab dengan lemas, "Berguna, tapi mengerikan..."

"Ayolah, jangan dilebih-lebihkan," kata Riku. "Aku jadi ingin mencoba diajari Mickey."

"...kupastikan kaubuat dirimu menarik kata-kata itu."

"Kalau kau Rox?" tanya Riku, menghiraukan kata-kata Sora yang sudah memperingatkannya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Tidak terlalu nyenyak," jawab Roxas santai. "Kau beruntung tidak tinggal serumah dengan seseorang yang terus berteriak ketika tidur di malam hari."

Sora terkejut dengan jawaban Roxas, "Aku berteriak ketika tidur?"

Roxas mengangguk lalu berkata, "Entah mimpimu itu tentang Vanitas atau siksaan Mickey selama kau belajar kemarin, aku tidak tahu."

Tak lama mereka berjalan, dari sebelah Sora muncul seorang gadis yang dikenal Sora. Sora tersenyum lalu menyapanya, "_Ohayou, _Kairi!"

"Ah, _ohayou, _Sora," sapa Kairi. "Umm—"

Riku dan Roxas langsung menyela, "Panggil nama kami saja, tak usah pakai -_kun_, atau_ -san_."

Kairi tersenyum cerah lalu menyapa mereka berdua, "Baiklah. _Ohayou_, Riku, Roxas. Tumben sekali berangkat bersama Sora. Biasanya Sora selalu berangkat sendiri."

"Hmm... Begitu ya," kata Riku sambil melirik ke arah Sora diikuti Roxas yang ikut melirik saudaranya itu.

Sora balas menatap Riku dan Roxas dengan tatapan membunuh, "Apa pun yang ada di pikiran kalian, kusarankan untuk menepisnya sekarang juga!"

* * *

Sehari yang telah dihabiskan dengan belajar, akhirnya berakhir juga. Sekolah sudah selesai, Riku dan Roxas langsung ke pulau kecil untuk latihan. Sedangkan Sora, sudah mendapat izin dari Mickey untuk ujian ulang, jadi tidak apa-apa apabila ia terlambat. Sora berjalan menuju ke ruangan kelas D, karena guru kimianya tengah menunggunya di sana. Sora sudah siap dengan ujian ulang ini. Mickey sudah mempersiapkannya matang, sehingga Sora hanya perlu bersikap tenang.

"Permisi—" ketika Sora membuka pintu kelas, ia melihat Kairi tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dan guru kimianya tengah duduk di meja guru. "Kairi?"

"Sora?" tanya Kairi merona.

"Kamu ikut ujian ulang?" tanya Sora dan Kairi bersamaan, membuat guru kimia mereka berdeham sangat keras, membuat mereka berdua terdiam.

Sora mengambil salah satu tempat duduk yang agak berjauhan dengan Kairi, agar ia tidak dikira berencana untuk menyontek Kairi. Setelah ujian kimia dibagikan untuk mereka berdua, ruang kelas langsung sunyi. Kairi mengerjakan ujian ulang itu dengan serius, begitu juga dengan Sora.

Sepertinya Sora akan berterima kasih pada Mickey setelah ini, karena Sora dapat mengerjakan ujian ulang itu dengan baik. Setelah beberapa menit telah berlalu, Sora dan Kairi mengumpulkan jawaban mereka masing-masing. Yang perlu mereka berdua lakukan adalah menunggu guru mereka selesai mengoreksi ujian.

"Selamat," kata guru mereka.

Ketika Sora dan Kairi menerima hasil ujian mereka masing-masing, betapa senang Sora ketika ia mendapatkan nilai—

"Syukurlah aku mendapat nilai sempurna!" seru Sora ketika ia dan Kairi sudah keluar dari ruang kelas. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Mickey!" Sora menatap Kairi yang tersenyum lalu bertanya, "Kairi bagaimana?"

"Aku salah satu nomor sih, tapi nilainya lumayan," kata Kairi. "Selamat ya, Sora. Kayaknya senang sekali."

Sora menyeringai lebar lalu berkata, "Tentu saja dong. Ini pertama kalinya! Oh iya, bagaimana dengan klubmu?"

Kairi terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku sudah masuk ke klub kerajinan tangan. Tapi, setelah ini aku akan berkata pada klub senam kalau aku keluar."

"_Yeah_, bagus dong!" kata Sora sambil menaruh kertas ujian ulangnya ke dalam tasnya. "Setidaknya kamu bisa melakukan kegiatan yang kamu sukai daripada di klub senammu itu."

Kairi tersenyum senang lalu menatap Sora, "Iya. Makasih ya, Sora. Ah, aku harus ke klub senam dulu, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku keluar dari sana."

Sora menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Kairi."

Kairi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sora. Ketika Sora telah melihat Kairi berjalan jauh dari pandangannya, ia baru sadar sebuah benda berbentuk bintang tergeletak di atas tanah. Sora mengambilnya lalu mengamatinya baik-baik. Benda itu terbuat dari kerang Thalassa, tapi agak besar. _Mungkin punya Kairi_? batinnya.

"Kairi!" panggil Sora sambil berlari ke arah yang ditujui Kairi sebelumnya sambil membawa benda berbentuk bintang itu. "Kai—"

PLAK!

"Kamu pikir kamu bisa keluar dari klub seenaknya saja, begitu?!" teriak salah satu kakak kelas perempuan sambil berteriak pada Kairi yang tengah jatuh ke tanah. "Mentang-mentang anak pintar di sekolah, jadi nggak perlu ikut klub senam? Sombong sekali!"

Kairi berkata pelan, "Bu-bukan itu maksudku—"

"Jadi kamu mau masuk ke klub kerajinan tangan yang hanya mengotori tanganmu? Kau buang-buang waktu di klub itu!" teriak kakak kelas lainnya. "Sia-sia kalau kau meninggalkan klub kami!"

Kairi masih tidak bisa berkutik, "A-aku—"

Tak mau mendengarkan Kairi, salah satu _senpai_ itu hendak menarik dan memotong rambut indah Kairi dengan gunting yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sora menggenggam tangan _senpai_ itu dengan kuat, sehingga ia tak bisa menyentuh satu pun helai rambut Kairi.

"Si-siapa kau!" teriaknya.

"Tch, kasar sekali," gumam Sora sambil menghela nafas berat. "Padahal seorang gadis itu nggak boleh kasar lho, _senpai_."

"Dia kan—," salah satu _senpai_ tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lalu ia berkata pada akhirnya, "Dia kan Sora dari kelas 1-C yang menang basket melawan kelas 1-A dan yang pernah menghajar Renon-san dari kelas 3-C!"

Kairi menatap Sora dengan terkejut. Ekspresi Sora _emotionless_ sekali, sama seperti ketika laki-laki itu menyarankannya untuk keluar dari klub senam ini. Tapi yang terkejut lagi, Sora pernah menghajar _senpai_?

"Padahal aku bukan artis, tapi kok banyak yang kenal sih," gumam Sora kesal lalu berkata pada _senpai_ yang menyakiti Kairi tadi, "dari pada itu, kalian itu terlalu berlebihan. Gosip terus yang diomongin sama spesies macam kalian."

"A-APA?!" teriak kedua kakak kelas itu lalu menunjuk Kairi, "Dia kan juga perempuan!"

Sora tersenyum ketika ia menatap Kairi. Ia langsung mengajak Kairi berdiri lalu berkata, "Kairi sih beda dengan kalian. Dia lebih memilih mengotori tangannya untuk membuat karya dari salah satu hasil alam terunik di Destiny Island daripada karya lompat-lompatan kalian. Lagian, Kairi itu cantik alami kalau dibanding kalian. Kalian? Heh, memuakkan..."

Menghiraukan _senpai_nya yang menangis kesal, Kairi merona dengan perkataan Sora tadi. _Kairi itu cantik alami kalau dibanding kalian_, kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kai, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Kairi menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sora yang ekspresinya kembali normal. Kembali menjadi Sora yang polos. "I-iya, aku nggak apa-apa..."

"Bohong," jawab Sora. "Pipimu merah begitu."

"_Da-d__aijoubu desu yo!_" seru Kairi, pipinya masih merona. Mungkin pipinya tadi merah akibat tamparan sekaligus karena merona. "A-aku pulang duluan, ya. _Obaa-chan_ sudah menungguku di rumah! _Ma-mata ashita!_"

"E-eh? Tunggu!" seru Sora, tapi Kairi sudah lari duluan keluar gerbang sekolah. Sora mengingat-ingat kembali yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. "...Tadi aku apakan ya, para _senpai_ itu?"

Yap, sepertinya _Darkness Mode_nya keluar tanpa ia sadari...

* * *

**GOMEN! kalau chapter yang ini agak cepet (?)  
**

**Oh iya, anjing yang ngejar Sora tadi itu kayak Interceptor, anjing di FF 6, dan hehe, saya masukin nama-nama Limit breaknya. (Tetsuya Nomura-san! saya pinjem dulu yoo limit breaknya!)**

**dan kalau ada yang bertanya kemana si donald dan goofynya, itu karena— (SPOILER ALERT!) —mereka lagi ngejemput si _warrior_ sama _guardiannya_ Vanitas yang dulu. Tau kan siapa?**

**translate jepang bagi yang belum mengerti:**

**Doushita no: ada apa?**

**Nandemo nai yo: nggak ada apa-apa**

**Daijoubu desu yo: aku baik-baik saja**

**Mata ashita: sampai jumpa besok**

**Ohayou: pagi (sapaan)**

**Ohiya, kalau ada yang bingung tanya aja ya~ Kritik, saran, komentar, maka REVIEW PERLU yaa~**


	5. Chapter 5: Keyblade, Two Guardians

**OSSU! xD akhirnya sempat juga nulis chapter 5 ini... Haha, liburan tapi di rumah SIBUK bgt wahahaha~ Umm... Hnn.. Ini ada balasan REVIEW XD**

**Eqa Skylight** : tebakannya hampir bener eqa-chan~ XD

**MidnightSolitaire: **aduh, aku dri kmarin pgn bilang: AKU SUKA FIC "ISENG" ANDA! xD lucu-lucu~ wakakak... #duak!# btw, sankyuu juga sarannya~ Tebakannya juga hampir bener~ xD

**#CurhatModeON# sebenernya aku pgn buat pages facebook dri fic ini dan naruh gambar di situ, tapi berhubungan tak punya pentab? Apa boleh buaat... sulit, gambar pake mouse -_-**

**penjelasan lebih akurat: setelah Sora, Riku, dan Roxas mengetahui Limit Breaknya, mereka mulai berlatih bertarung melawan empat sekawan, menggunakan senjata yang disediakan Mickey a.k.a pedang. Pedang biasa sih, ga spesial-spesial banget hahaha...**

**BTW, TENGKYU BUAT REVIEWNYA~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Keyblade, Two Guardians

* * *

"Sora."

"..."

"Sora."

"..."

"Sora!"

Sora membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya agak silau akibat cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba masuk menerobos matanya. Namun, matanya tak silau lagi ketika ia melihat bayangan hitam di depannya, salah seorang tutornya yang berambut cepak-cepak tengah membawa senjata di bahu kanannya. Sora merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia mencoba bergerak,"Ukh..."

"Bangun," perintah Cloud, sambil menaruh senjatanya, Buster Sword di depannya. "Kau yakin hanya itu kekuatanmu?"

Mickey hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan. Ia duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, sambil menyeruput secangkir teh _oolong_ yang disuguhi oleh Tifa. Ia hanya diam melihat Sora kelihatan tidak berdaya di depan Cloud. Tifa pun bertanya, "Bagaimana perkembangannya, Mickey?"

Mickey menghela nafas panjang lalu menjawab, "Belum ada sama sekali. Peluangnya masih sangat kecil. Kemarin Riku dan Roxas sudah melakukan latihan mereka dengan baik. Mereka akhirnya bisa menguasai _Limit Break_ mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Sora... Kemarin ia libur latihan karena harus mengambil ujian ulang, walau harus kuakui ia mendapat nilai yang sempurna."

Aerith yang mendengar percakapan mereka, ikut berbaur sekaligus memberi informasi pada Mickey, "Ah, tapi tadi pagi Sora sudah datang duluan. Ia rela bolos sekolah untuk menyusul latihan berat ini."

Mickey sedikit terkejut lalu bertanya pada wanita berambut coklat itu, "Benarkah?"

Aerith mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Ia sudah bisa menguasai _Limit Break_nya. Hasilnya bagus sekali, ia sudah bisa mengontrolnya agar tidak bercampur dengan _Darkness Mode_nya seperti kemarin. Tapi...," Aerith menatap Sora dengan wajah khawatir, "aku sedikit cemas dengan latihan ini. Mengikuti saranmu, Cloud dan Zack melatih Sora untuk menggunakan _Darkness Mode_nya. Tapi sampai siang ini aku tidak melihat sedikit kemajuan dari Sora..."

"Itu karena si payah Sora akan tetap menjadi si payah Sora," komentar Mickey. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "tapi aku punya firasat anak itu bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan _Darkness Mode_nya dengan baik." _Karena Vanitas sendiri bisa menggunakannya_, batin Mickey.

"Latihan belum selesai, Sora," gumam Cloud. "Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus?"

Sora berusaha berdiri menggunakan pedangnya secara perlahan, kelelahan tetap tidak meninggalkannya. Ia heran dengan peristiwa tadi. Bukankah Sora sudah mengeluarkan _Darkness Mode_nya? Sebelum ia terjatuh, ia bisa merasakannya.

"Cloud! _Pass_, dong!" teriak Zack dari kejauhan. Ia berlari mendekati Sora dan Cloud sambil menepuk pundak Cloud.

Cloud menghela nafas lalu memberikan Buster Sword pada Zack. Ia berkata tegas padanya, "Jangan dirusak. Aku baru saja memolesnya."

"Iya, iya," kata Zack sambil menyeringai dan terkekeh. "Nah, Sora. Kali ini giliranku lagi melawanmu. Kulihat kecepatanmu mulai bertambah selama bertarung dengan Cloud tadi. _Now, now... d__on't take it easy on me, okay?_"

Sora mengangguk pelan, dan memasang kuda-kudanya untuk siap bertarung. Tubuhnya masih kesakitan, tentu saja, dan nafasnya yang lemah menandakan ia kelelahan. Namun, Sora tidak peduli. Tindakannya yang bolos sekolah harus sepadan dengan latihan hari ini.

Zack memulai serangannya dengan cepat, diikuti Sora yang berusaha menghindar serta menangkis serangannya. Dibanding latihan pertamanya dengan Zack sebelum Sora berlatih dengan Cloud, kali ini Sora dapat melihat gerakannya. Ketika Zack menyerang dengan serangan terakhirnya, Sora menangkisnya dengan cepat. Hal ini membuat Zack tersenyum senang sambil berkata, "Nah, begitu dong! Kau berkembang juga, Sora! Aku kagum, lho!"

Dari kejauhan, Mickey memasang senyum di wajahnya. _Lihat gerakannya baik-baik, Sora_, batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau latihan ini kuperberat sedikit, hm? Tapi jangan melamun." Zack melompat ke belakang lalu memasang kuda-kudanya. "Latihan level dua..."

Belum sempat Sora melihat serangan yang dimulai Zack, tiba-tiba saja pria dengan Buster Sword itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. Sora terkejut ketika Buster Sword itu mulai diayunkan ke arahnya. Reflek, Sora menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke belakang. Sayangnya, Zack sudah tiba duluan di belakang Sora.

SET! Sekali lagi Zack mengayunkan Buster Swordnya ke arah Sora, dan betapa beruntungnya, Sora sempat menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Namun, karena Sora tidak menahannya dengan kuat, ia justru terdorong ke belakang sampai membuatnya jatuh.

_Cepat sekali!_ batin Sora sambil berusaha berdiri dengan pedangnya.

"Kau mengabaikan perintah," kata Zack sambil menaruh Buster Swordnya ke bahu kanannya. "Kuminta kau untuk 'jangan melamun', tapi kau justru melamun. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kemudian sesuatu menangkap perhatian Sora. Di sekitar Zack, ia melihat sebuah aura kuat mengelilinginya. Aura yang sama ketika Sora menggunakan _Limit Break_nya. Tunggu...—Apakah Zack mengkombinasikan serangannya dengan energi dari _Limit Break_nya?

Sora mulai mengetahuinya sekarang. Sejak bertarung dengan Cloud tadi, Sora hanya menggunakan _Darkness Mode_ untuk mengisi energinya yang cepat habis. Kalau sama seperti latihan tadi pagi, ketika Sora menggunakan metode yang sama dengan Zack (karena diajari oleh Zack dan Cloud) yaitu menggabungkan serangan dengan energi yang tersimpan dari _Limit Break_, mungkin saja...

Sora memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan _Darkness Mode_ dalam dirinya dan aura hitam mulai mengelilinginya. Sora terus berandai-andai... Mungkin saja kalau ia menggunakan metode _attack_ itu pada _Darkness Mode_...

Melihat aura hitam itu, Mickey tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya, saat yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga. Walau dari pertama Sora bertarung dengan Cloud, Sora hanya menggunakan _Darkness Mode_ untuk mengisi energinya, saat-saat ini adalah di mana Sora _mengendalikan_ _Darkness Mode_nya ke dalam metode _attack_.

...Siapa tahu?

Tiba-tiba Zack melihat perubahan pada Sora. Ekspresi Sora tak lagi lemah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Zack, Sora langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan dengan cepatnya, ia sudah berada tepat di depan Zack sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Zack melompat ke belakang, yang dengan cepatnya diikuti Sora dan Sora memulai serangannya.

Serangan Sora, tepat mengenai Zack, membuat Zack terlontar sedikit jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Perlahan, dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sangat, Zack berdiri menggunakan Buster Swordnya. Ia tersenyum pada Sora sambil tertawa, membuat Sora tersenyum lemah ketika ia meredakan _Darkness Mode_nya.

"Kau hebat, Sora! Hahaha!" Zack berjalan menuju Sora yang tengah berdiri menggunakan pedangnya. "Ini baru yang namanya semangat! Tidak kusangka, kau bisa mengkombinasikan _Darkness Mode_mu dengan serangan-seranganmu sesingkat ini!"

Sora tertawa pelan lalu berkata, "_Yeah_, semuanya juga tidak bakal terjadi kalau bukan kau, Zack."

Zack tertawa lagi. "Hahaha! Ada-ada saja kamu ini!" Zack menepuk pundak Sora dengan kuat, membuat Sora yang tidak kuat lagi pada akhirnya terjatuh.

"...Aduh."

"Astaga, Sora! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Zack membantu Sora berdiri dengan menaruh tangan kiri Sora mengelilingi lehernya. "Sini, kubantu kau berjalan. Aerith akan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu."

"I-iya," gumam Sora sambil berjalan di samping Zack, digotong ke tempat Aerith, Tifa, Mickey dan Cloud berada.

Ketika sampai, Mickey berhenti di depan Sora lalu berkata, "Tunggu dulu. Aku ingin memberi Sora informasi yang kudapat dari Donald dan Goofy."

"Be-benarkah? Mickey, kau dapat informasi dari Donald dan Goofy?" tanya Sora tidak percaya sambil duduk di samping Aerith yang mulai mencari Hyper Potion dari tasnya.

Mickey mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Iya. Mereka tengah menuntun _dua_ _Guardian_ Vanitas ke duniamu ini. Setelah melihatmu telah mencapai _Darkness Mode_, kurasa kau sudah siap untuk dilatih dengan mereka. Tentu saja, Riku dan Roxas juga, mengingat mereka telah sempurna menggunakan _Limit Break_nya sepertimu dan keahlian bertarung mereka sama sepertimu."

Sora menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah masuk ke tahap dua, dilatih oleh dua _Guardian_ Vanitas. Mungkin latihannya akan jauh lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Nah, karena mereka akan datang, aku akan mengajarimu, Roxas dan Riku cara memanggil _Keyblade_," jelas Mickey sambil tersenyum.

"Key...Keyblade?" tanya Sora.

"Ya!" jawab Mickey sambil melompat ke samping Sora. "Kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang, sambil menunggumu sembuh dari luka, mari kita menunggu teman dan saudaramu. Aku bisa menebak betapa kesalnya mereka ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa kau bolos..."

* * *

"MINTA MAAF?!" teriak Roxas dan Riku ketika mereka sampai di pulau kecil untuk latihan sepulang sekolah. "Kau kira kami bisa memaafkanmu seperti itu?! Tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang!"

"_Go-gomen_!" teriak Sora takut sambil membungkukkan kepalanya di depan teman dan saudaranya berkali-kali. "Aku harus mengejar latihanku yang tertinggal, dan... _yeah_, kalian tahu sisanya..."

"Dengar ya, karena kau sahabatku, aku sampai tidak tahu harus ngomong apa ke guru ketika ditanyai kenapa kau membolos!" keluh Riku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya.

"Dan karena kau saudaraku, aku sampai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika ditanyai tentang rumor kalau kau membuat nangis kakak kelas!" Roxas memukul kepala Sora sampai Sora dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya. "Apa kau sudah tidak waras?!"

"Ayolah, aku sudah bilang 'maaf', kan?" kata Sora sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Tentang kakak kelas, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya mau menolong Kairi, sungguh..."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kairi," Riku mulai berbicara, membuat Sora menengadahkan kepalanya mendengar nama teman perempuannya disebut. "Tadi dia datang ke kelas saat istirahat, menanyakanmu. Dia menitip 'permintaan maaf' karena langsung pulang tanpa pamit kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi, sudahlah... itu kan urusan kalian."

"Benarkah?" tanya sih, kemarin Kairi langsung pulang saja tanpa menatap wajahnya, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku masih heran, lho," kata Roxas. "Sora bilang bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada kakak kelas. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"_Darkness Mode_," tiba-tiba Mickey muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. "Sora mengeluarkan _Darkness Mode_nya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Untungnya, ia berhasil mengendalikannya hari ini..."

"Ah, Mickey!" seru Sora ketika ia melihat kehadiran raja tersebut. "Uh... katanya ingin mengajari kami menggunakan Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" tanya Riku dan Roxas seirama.

"Ya, senjata misterius yang juga merupakan bagian dari peperangan antara _Light_ dan _Darkness_," jelas Mickey sambil mengajak mereka bertiga ke tengah pulau kecil. "Membingungkan untuk diutarakan, membingungkan juga untuk dibayangkan. Maka dari itu akan kutunjukkan bentuknya."

Di sekitar tangan Mickey mulai timbul sebuah kunci raksasa, dengan warna emas di ujungnya, dan warna perak di sekitar pegangannya, sedangkan pegangannya berwarna merah tua. Kunci itu mengkilap sekali, membuat Sora, Riku dan Roxas terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"_Sugoi!_" seru mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, kita akan menggunakan Keyblade sepertimu?" tanya Sora.

Mickey menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Aku hanya akan mengajarimu memanggil Keyblade. Sisanya, biarkan Keyblade itu datang mencarimu, bukan sebaliknya..."

"Karena itukah kita berlatih menggunakan pedang? Bukan pistol atau semacamnya?" tanya Riku.

"Ya, karena cara menggunakan Keyblade hampir sama dengan menggunakan pedang. Hanya sedikit perbedaan yang membuat ciri khas Keyblade itu sangat spesial."

"Ciri khas?" tanya Roxas.

Mickey mengangguk, "Tapi ciri khas itu belum bisa kujelaskan sekarang, karena akan memakan waktu yang banyak. Nah, sekarang, mari kita latihan. _Guardian_ Vanitas tak lama lagi akan kemari."

Roxas, Sora dan Riku mengangguk. Mickey hanya berkata pada mereka, "Baiklah. Pertama Riku dulu. Rentangkan tanganmu, Riku..."

* * *

"_Gawrsh_, kita kehilangan mereka, Donald," gumam Goofy sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mereka selalu begitu. Sudah kubilang untuk ikut naik ke _gummy ship_ tapi mereka berdua tetap bersikeras menggunakan armor mereka," Donald mencoba mendeteksi daerah di sekitar _gummy ship_, "benar-benar menyusahkan..."

"Sebaiknya kita coba periksa ke pulau kecil. Siapa tahu mereka sudah sampai di sana," saran Goofy. "Aku khawatir mereka bertemu dengan Sora. Wajah Sora mirip sekali dengan pangeran."

"Ah, kau benar," kata Donald. "Bisa-bisa mereka berdua membuat keributan. Apalagi di depan King Mickey..."

* * *

"Bagus sekali Riku," kata Mickey sambil bertepuk tangan dari kejauhan. "Kau ternyata sudah bisa ke level dua dari Keyblade. Kau sudah bisa merubah bentuk Keyblademu..."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja bentuknya beda," kata Riku sambil memandang Keybladenya yang berwarna merah, ungu dan biru tua yang berbentuk sayap. Bentuknya sedikit mengerikan, tapi Riku suka melihatnya.

"Wow! Keren, Riku!" seru Sora. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau bisa langsung merubah bentuk Keyblademu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," kata Riku. "Tapi keren, ya?"

"KEREN!" seru Roxas dan Sora seirama.

Dari kejauhan, Mickey hanya memandang Riku. Bisa langsung merubah Keybladenya secepat ini? Mickey sadar bahwa di antara Sora, Roxas dan Riku sendiri, hanya Riku yang memiliki kekuatan potensial sebesar itu dan hanya dia lah yang paling berkembang sejauh ini. Bisa saja, Riku menjadi _Guardian_ Sora yang paling kuat. Diam-diam, Mickey tersenyum.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Sora dan Roxas. Siapa yang mau duluan?" tanya Mickey.

"AKU!" Sora dan Roxas mengacungkan tangan mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kalian berdua."

Sora dan Roxas mengangguk lalu merentangkan tangan mereka, memejamkan mata mereka mengikuti tindakan Riku sebelumnya. Hanya saja dibanding Riku, mereka tidak secepat Riku untuk memanggil Keybladenya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kunci muncul di tangan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Keybladenya sudah muncul!" seru Sora.

Namun ketika ia melihatnya, lalu melihat milik Roxas, mereka berdua terkaget-kaget bukan main. Keyblade mereka, berwarna perak, dengan warna emas di sekitar pegangannya yang berwarna biru tua, hampir mirip dengan milik Mickey.

"Kenapa Keybladeku sama sepertimu?!" tanya Sora dan Roxas sambil menunjuk mereka masing-masing.

Mickey menjelaskan dari kejauhan, "Ada kemungkinan Roxas memiliki Keyblade yang sama sepertimu karena kalian berdua memiliki hubungan darah. Apalagi, kalian berdua adalah keturunannya Ventus, salah satu _Guardian_ Vanitas. Tapi jangan khawatir, salah satu dari kalian tak lama lagi akan bisa merubah Keyblade kalian sesuai energi potensial kalian masing-masing..."

"Tunggu, jadi Keyblade yang kami pegang ini—"

"Benar, kalian masih level satu. Tenang saja, hal itu tidak merubah kekuatan kalian kok. Perubahan Keyblade hanya untuk menunjukkan ciri khas masing-masing."

"Tapi...," Sora mulai berbicara, "masa bisa sama dengan Roxas sih?"

Roxas memukul kepala Sora dengan Keybladenya, "Jangan mengeluh!"

"_Ittai!_" seru Sora sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. "Roxas, kau—"

"Kalian kalau bertengkar...," aura mengerikan mulai muncul di sekitar Riku, membuat si kembar merinding dan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

Sambil melihat tiga anak muda di depannya, Mickey tersenyum dari kejauhan. _Rasanya aku pernah melihat kejadian ini. Ventus, Vanitas dan—_

DUAR!

Sesuatu telah mendarat di tengah-tengah Sora, Roxas dan Riku dengan pendaratan yang cukup parah. Debu-debu asap yang ditimbulkan menghadang penglihatan Sora untuk melihat _siapa _yang tengah berdiri di tempat pendaratan itu. _Sesuatu_ itu berdiri perlahan. Tubuhnya tinggi, besar. Waspada, Sora mengeluarkan _Darkness Mode_nya. Tiba-tiba Sora mendengar suara yang berkata padanya.

"Kegelapan itu...," debu asap mulai menghilang, memperlihatkan seseorang menggunakan armor yang tengah menoleh ke arah Sora. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah Keyblade. Keyblade? batin Sora.

"Kau!" teriak orang itu. "Keluar dari tubuh Vanitas, sekarang!"

Vanitas?

Belum sempat Sora berkata apa-apa, orang berlapiskan armor itu tiba-tiba saja sudah tepat berada di hadapan Sora, bersiap-siap mengayunkan Keybladenya. Untungnya, Sora tengah menggunakan _Darkness Mode_nya, sehingga ia bisa menghindar serangannya dengan cepat. Sebagai gantinya, Sora menghantamnya bertubi-tubi dengan cepat. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sora, dari belakang pun ada seorang lagi dengan warna armor yang berbeda, menyerang Sora sampai Sora terlontar cukup jauh.

"...Ada dua?" Sora terkejut ketika ia mulai berdiri menggunakan Keybladenya dan menatap dua orang di depannya yang menggunakan armor. Yang satu jauh lebih besar, yang satu lagi tidak terlalu besar. Walau begitu, kekuatan mereka berdua sangat kuat bukan main.

"Sora!" teriak Roxas dan Riku.

Dua orang berbaju armor itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Roxas yang tengah berlari dengan Riku di belakangnya. Orang berarmor itu sedikit terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, mereka berdua menjatuhkan Keyblade mereka masing-masing. Roxas dan Riku yang awalnya berlari ke arah Sora, berhenti melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka cukup heran mengapa dua lawan di depannya justru menjatuhkan Keyblade mereka.

Salah satu orang berarmor yang tubuhnya lumayan kecil di banding yang ada di sebelah kanannya, berjalan mendekati Roxas perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, ia memeluk Roxas dengan erat, seakan-akan tak mau melepasnya. Tentu saja, tindakan itu membuat Riku dan Sora terkejutnya bukan main.

"...Benarkah ini kau?" orang berarmor yang memiliki tubuh yang cukup besar itu mendekati Roxas. Dari suaranya yang maskulin, ternyata dia adalah pria. "Benarkah ini kau, Ven?"

'VEN?!' seru Sora dan Riku terkejut dalam hati.

"Kami merindukanmu," orang berarmor yang tengah memeluk Roxas melepaskan pelukannya. Suaranya jauh lebih feminin, membuktikan ia adalah perempuan. "Kau ke mana saja? Tiba-tiba kau langsung menghilang..."

"Ven?" tanya Roxas heran. "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Ini kami, sahabatmu," dua orang berarmor itu langsung membuka helm mereka masing-masing, menunjukkan wajah mereka. Yang laki-laki rambutnya berwarna coklat, sedangkan yang perempuan rambutnya berwarna biru.

Roxas semakin heran. Karena itu ia berkata, "Maaf, mungkin kalian salah orang. Aku bukan 'Ven' yang kalian bicarakan, namaku Roxas."

Mendengarnya, wajah kedua orang itu langsung sedih. Mereka menundukkan kepala mereka masing-masing. Cepat-cepat, Roxas menambahkan, "Maaf, kalau aku bukan orang yang kalian cari."

Wanita berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah Sora sambil menodongkan Keybladenya yang berwarna biru. Ia bertanya dengan nada mengancam, "Kau... Kau yang membuat dia seperti ini, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru Sora kebingungan.

"Kegelapan itu...," gumam pria berambut coklat di sebelah wanita tadi, yang dimaksudkannya sebagai _Darkness Mode_ milik Sora, "keluarlah dari tubuh Vanitas!"

_Vanitas? Tadi dia juga memanggil Roxas dengan nama Ven... Tunggu, jangan-jangan—_

Tanpa sadar, kedua orang tadi langsung berlari ke arah Sora sambil mengayunkan Keybladenya pada Sora. _Sial, aku lengah_, batin Sora. Belum sempat serangannya mengenai Sora, sesuatu menghalangi mereka dengan suara TING! yang menggema. Ternyata di depan Sora—

"Mickey!" seru Sora. Mickey tiba di depan Sora dengan Keybladenya yang menangkis kedua serangan dari dua orang tadi. Kedua orang tadi terkejut melihat Mickey di depannya.

"Yang Mulia...," gumam mereka. "Apa yang—"

"Kurasa kalian berdua salah paham, _Terra, Aqua_," kata Mickey sambil menatap dua orang di depannya.

Sora terkejut mendengar Mickey memanggil nama dua lawannya tadi. "Kau kenal mereka, Mickey?"

Mickey mengangguk sambil menoleh ke arah Sora, "Tentu. Mereka berdua adalah dua _Guardian_ yang kubicarakan sejak dulu," Mickey menatap ke arah Terra dan Aqua lalu berkata, "kalian berdua dinginkan kepala kalian dahulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

* * *

"Jadi nama kalian adalah Sora, Roxas dan Riku," kata Aqua sambil tersenyum. "Kenalkan, namaku Aqua dan ini Terra. Maaf, kami menyerangmu tadi, Sora. Kami tidak tahu. Kami dipanggil Donald dan Goofy untuk menemui Yang Mulia untuk melatih muridnya, tapi kurasa kami _nyasar_. Syukurlah, Yang Mulia cepat mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan kami."

Sora, Roxas dan Riku heran. Nyasar? Bukankah mereka datang ke tempat yang benar? Di pulau kecil untuk melatih mereka bertiga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Terra terus menatap Riku dengan rasa penasaran. Hal itu membuat Sora dan Roxas merinding, karena Terra sampai sekarang ini terus-terusan menatap Riku. "Hei, nak," panggil Terra.

Riku mengangkat kepalanya, "Hm?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Terra. "Aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelum hari ini."

Riku mengangkat alisnya heran, sampai Keyblade yang digunakan Terra menangkap perhatiannya. Ia menatap Keyblade Terra dengan serius lalu berkata, "Aku merasa pernah melihat Keyblademu."

Melihat mereka berdua yang memiliki sifat yang sama, Sora menghela nafas sambil berkata, "Baiklah. Sekarang justru terlihat seperti acara reunian dengan orang yang belum pernah dikenal..."

Riku memutar kembali ingatannya. Awal-awal dari pertama Terra menatap Roxas dan memanggilnya dengan nama Ven, karena wajah Roxas mirip dengan wajah sahabatnya yang hilang itu, membuat Riku membuka ingatannya ketika ia masih kecil.

**Flashback**

"Aku menang darimu, Sora," cengir Riku yang berumur lima tahun, berkata pada Sora yang seumuran dengannya. "Aku menang lagi, hahaha..."

"Aku yakin kau curang, Riku!" keluh Sora dengan lelah. "Aku bisa mengalahkan Roxas, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Apa?" tanya Roxas yang mendengar keluhan Sora. "Kau bilang bisa mengalahkanku? Kau bahkan menangis ketika digigit hamster!"

"Digigit hamster itu sakit...," gumam Sora ketika ia mengingat rasa sakit di jarinya.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kalian, si kembar lomba lari?" saran Riku sambil duduk di atas pasir. "Aku menunggu kalian di sini, jadi yang menentukan siapa yang menang."

"Hei! Aku baru selesai lomba denganmu!" keluh Sora lagi.

Riku menunjuk ke arah Roxas yang sudah lari, "kalau kamu banyak ngomong, nanti kamu kalah, lho..."

Sora langsung cepat-cepat berlari mengejar Roxas dan berteriak, "Curang, Roxas!"

Tidak jauh dari sana, seorang pria berambut coklat tengah berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai dengan wajah khawatir. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari. Ia menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam sambil bertanya-tanya. "Ven, kau di mana?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver yang duduk di atas pasir menangkap perhatiannya. Pria itu mendekatinya lalu bertanya, "Hei, nak."

Riku menoleh sedikit terkejut, lalu berdiri. "Hm?"

Pria berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantungnya dan menunjukkannya pada Riku. "Apa kau melihat orang ini?"

Riku menatap foto itu dengan heran. Wajah di foto itu mirip dengan Roxas, hanya sedikit lebih tua. Karena itu, Riku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya di sekitar sini."

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. Namun, senyuman menggantikannya ketika ia menatap Riku. Ia bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Riku," jawab Riku.

"Namaku Terra," kata pria itu. Ia menunjukkan foto itu sekali lagi pada Riku dan berkata, "Kalau kau melihat orang ini, katakan padanya kalau Terra mencarinya. Oke?"

Riku menganggukkan kepalanya. Terra tersenyum lalu berbalik arah, siap-siap untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi, Riku bertanya, "Apa itu yang kau pegang?"

Terra menoleh lalu menunjukkannya pada Riku dan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Ini Keyblade. Senjataku. Siapa tahu, suatu hari nanti kau pun juga bisa menggunakannya."

"Hmm...," gumam Riku seraya menyentuh dan merasakan Keyblade milik Terra.

"Nah, Riku, aku pergi dulu," kata Terra sambil berjalan pergi. Tak lama setelah ia pergi, Sora dan Roxas pun tiba dan menyelesaikan lomba larinya.

"Riku, siapa yang menang?" tanya Sora.

Riku tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, aku tidak melihat kalian berlomba tadi."

"Apa?" seru Sora putus asa. "Riku selalu begitu..."

Riku tersenyum lalu menatap Roxas. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan yang di foto tadi. Maka dari itu ia memanggil Roxas, "Roxas!"

"Ya?" balas Roxas dengan lelah.

"_Terra mencarimu_," kata Riku, membuat Roxas terheran-heran sambil bertanya-tanya siapakah Terra yang dimaksud Riku.

**End of Flashback**

"Ah!" teriak Riku dan Terra bersamaan lalu saling menunjuk. "Kau!"

"Kau kan orang asing yang mencari-cari orang yang mirip Roxas!" seru Riku membuat Sora dan Roxas terkejut. Jadi orang asing yang dimaksud Riku adalah Terra?

"Kau kan anak kecil itu!" seru Terra, membuatnya tersadar. Pertama kali Terra bertemu Riku adalah ketika Riku masih kecil. Namun, belum ada setahun, di pertemuan mereka yang kedua Riku sudah beranjak remaja. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, Terra?" tanya Mickey. Wajahnya tersenyum ketika melihat Terra memasang wajah kaget.

"Sadar apa, Terra?" tanya Aqua pada pria di sampingnya.

"Dunia kita, dan dunianya Sora, Roxas dan Riku sangat berbeda," jelas Mickey. "Hal itu memungkinkan adanya perbedaan waktu di antara dunia kita dan dunia mereka. Biar kuperjelas lagi, kalian kuminta datang untuk melatih muridku bukan?"

Terra dan Aqua mengangguk. Mickey melanjutkan, "Mereka bertiga ini lah murid-muridku. Sora dan Roxas adalah anak kembar."

"Lalu apa maksud Yang Mulia menjelaskan ini semua?" tanya Aqua.

"Sora adalah reinkarnasi Vanitas."

Wajah Aqua dan Terra langsung terkejut bukan main. Reinkarnasi... Vanitas? Kalau Roxas adalah saudara kembarnya—

"Ka-kalau begitu," Aqua berseru. "Ven—"

"Ya," jawab Mickey sambil mengangguk. "Karena Sora dan Roxas adalah keturunannya Ventus, kemungkinan ia tak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Terra dan Aqua tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian hari ini membuat mereka hampir tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Sahabat mereka... Ven...

**Flashback**

"Ven! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Aqua ketika ia melihat Ventus yang nyaris jatuh, dan Aqua langsung memegangnya agar sahabatnya tidak menyentuh tanah. "Kau melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya!"

Ventus tersenyum lelah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak tahan melihat_nya_ menderita seperti itu, Aqua. Aku masih dapat melihat sisi baik Vanitas."

Terra mendekati Ven sambil melihat lingkaran besar di depan Ven yang dibuat oleh bocah itu sendiri sebelum Vanitas menghilang. Ia berkata, "Aqua benar. Sihir yang kau pakai itu benar-benar bahaya, Ven."

"Aku tahu," kata Ven. "Aku menolongnya."

"Dengan mereinkarnasikannya ke dalam keturunan_mu_?!" Suara Terra menaik. "Bagaimana kalau situasinya sama dengan saat ini?! Kita bahkan kehilangan Xehanort!"

"Aku tahu," kata Ven tersenyum. "Melihat kondisi Vanitas tadi, ia sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan. Hatinya sudah tenggelam bersama kegelapan di dalam dirinya. Setidaknya tindakanku tadi sangatlah sepadan dengan tindakanku yang menjadi _Guardian_ yang buruk karena tidak dapat menolongnya sejak dulu..."

Aqua dan Terra terdiam. Perkataan Ventus memang benar, Aqua dan Terra sendiri pun juga merasa seperti itu. Mereka bertiga merasa bahwa mereka adalah _Guardian_ yang buruk.

"Tapi...," Aqua dan Terra menatap Ventus yang berbicara lagi. Ventus tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah langit. "Mungkin saja, keturunanku bisa menolong Vanitas, dan bisa membantu untuk mengalahkan Xehanort."

**End of Flashback**

Aqua dan Terra bertukar pandangan satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa Ventus tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ia sudah tiada. Ia sudah menciptakan keturunannya di dunia yang memiliki waktu yang berbeda, dan sekarang di hadapan mereka berdua, si kembar ini lah keturunannya. Sora lah yang dimaksud Ventus, yang dapat menolong Vanitas.

Tak lama kemudian, Aqua tersenyum. Ia berkata, "_Well_, kalau ini adalah maunya Ven, aku akan siap menjalaninya."

Terra mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar. Kita tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Ven."

Aqua menatap Mickey sambil tersenyum, "Kalau maksud Yang Mulia memanggil kami untuk melatih ketiga anak ini, maka kami berdua pun siap melaksanakan."

Mickey mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap Terra dan berkata, "Terra, Sora telah mencapai _Darkness Mode_."

"_Yeah_, tapi _Darkness Mode_nya belum ia asah dengan baik. Walau harus kuakui, ia cukup jago untuk mencapai _Darkness Mode_ dengan baik, sama seperti Vanitas," kata Terra.

"Selain Vanitas, Terra juga bisa menggunakan _Darkness Mode_," jelas Mickey kepada Sora.

"Benarkah?!" seru Sora terkejut. Ia kira _Darkness Mode_ adalah kekuatan yang hanya bisa digunakan olehnya dan Vanitas saja. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Cerita yang panjang, dan tentunya berhubungan dengan Vanitas," jawab Terra. "Aku bertanya-tanya, gerakanmu cukup lincah dalam bertarung tadi. Siapa yang melatihmu?"

"Ah, aku lupa bilang," Mickey berkata pada Terra. "Aku mengundang _The Four_ untuk melatih mereka sebelum dilatih kalian berdua."

"_The Four_?! Mereka ada di sini?" seru Aqua terkejut.

"Iya," jawab Mickey mengangguk. "Tapi saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah si kembar."

"Rumahku?!" teriak Roxas dan Sora serempak.

* * *

Mickey berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai di pulau kecil setelah menolak ajakan Sora dan kawan-kawannya untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan pulang nanti dan menghabiskan sedikit waktunya di pulau yang damai ini. Aqua dan Terra ikut tinggal dengan _The Four_ di rumah yang mereka bangun di pulau kecil (dengan diam-diam).

Setelah melihat kehadiran Aqua dan Terra yang kebingungan tentang hilangnya Ven tadi, membuat Mickey teringat dengan janjinya. Janji sebelum anak itu pergi dari kedua sahabatnya, sehari setelah Ven mereinkarnasikan Vanitas.

_Aku akan pergi ke dunia yang berbeda. Berbeda tempat, berbeda orang, dan berbeda waktu. Aku akan berkelana sampai aku menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk aku tinggali dan merencanakan keturunanku. Kumohon, jangan beritahu Aqua dan Terra, Yang Mulia. Tunggulah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya._

"Aku tahu kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih, Ven," gumam Mickey. "Aku hanya tak tahu apa rencanamu itu. Pasti kau punya alasan lain kan?"

Mickey mengambil _listening device _dari dalam jasnya lalu mengontak dua anak buahnya, Donald dan Goofy. "Donald? Goofy? Ah, iya, mereka berdua sudah sampai. Baik-baik saja. Apa aku bisa minta tolong?"

Mickey terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kalian mencari peninggalan Ven. Entah itu benda atau pesan yang ditinggalkannya. Aku punya perasaan kalau Ven mencoba memberi tahu kita setelah iapergi cukup lama," setelah itu Mickey mematikan _listening device_nya.

"Tenang, Ven. Aku akan mencari di mana _orang berharga_mu menyembunyikanmu selama kau _tertidur_ satu setengah abad ini..."

* * *

**HAYO LO... gimana tuh kelanjutannya? xD wakakak~**

**Akhirnya yang nongol cuma Aqua sama Terra doang... Ventus? Sudah dijelaskan kan tdi?**

**Catatan khusus: Kenapa Terra bisa gunain Darkness Mode? Apa yang sbenrnya terjadi sama Ven? Dia masih hidup atau tidak? Tapi tdi Mickey bilang dia tertidur... dan orang berharganya Ven menyembunyikannya...**

**SIAPAKAH ORANG BERHARGANYA ITU? Itu bojo ne,,, (sok bahasa jawa), cari sndiri ya artinya wakakak #bduak!#**

**Tapi kesimpulannya sudah jelas... TERNYATA~ Ventus sndiri yg reinkarnasikan Vanitas~ ****Vanitasnya blom nongol buat full dialognya tentu saja~  
**

**Keterangan:  
Darkness Mode Sora: sedikit agresif (ingat senpainya dibuat nangis oleh Sora), kecepatan oke, teknik oke, attacknya juga oke~ Cirinya: Rambut Sora berwarna coklat dengan beberapa helai rambutnya berwarna hitam, mata tetep biru, ekspresinya _drastic_ bgt~**

**nah, yang bingung silakan tanya, klo ada yang salah silakan beri saran... maka dari itu REVIEW yaaww**


End file.
